LA DECISIÓN DE BELLA
by dibugat
Summary: Bella saltó del acantilado y cuando Edward creyó que había muerto acudió a los Vulturis para acabar con su vida. Alice y Bella fueron a Volterra a salvarlo a él pero jamás regresaron los tres. Aro decidió que Bella debía quedarse y, Edward y Alice no tuvieron más opción que aceptarlo ya que en las visiones de Alice era el único futuro en el que todos podrían seguir existiendo.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Estaba al borde de mis posibilidades humanas.

Sentía como las piernas estaban a punto de decidir dejar de sostenerme y creí que me iba a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

Había estado a punto de morir ahogada. Había vivido la emoción de reencontrarme con Alice, había soportado la tensión de nuestro viaje contrarreloj hacia Volterra y el dolor de volver a ver a Edward sabiendo que no me amaba.

Ahora me encontraba en una sala extraña, rodeada por los vampiros más poderosos del mundo, temiendo por nuestras vidas y era el límite de todo lo que podía aguantar. Por un momento temí que nuestro fin hubiera llegado cuando Jane intentó usar sus poderes contra mí, y Edward se enfrentó a ella, pero ahora todo parecía estarse desarrollando calmadamente e incluso albergaba alguna esperanza de que todo saliera bien. Como mínimo en lo referente a nuestras vidas. Yo sabía que nada podría revivir mi corazón muerto desde que Edward dijo que no me amaba, pero saber que él no tendría que dejar de existir me consolaba.

- **Podéis iros. **  
Aro habló tan bajo que estuve a punto de perderme el veredicto.

Podíamos irnos. Todo había acabado, al menos por ahora.

Edward, obcecado en su papel protector, mantenía su brazo rodeando mi cintura y agradecí tenerlo tan cerca y poder abandonar mi peso en su cuerpo durante los segundos que yo no fui capaz de sostenerme.

- **Gracias**  
Dijo Alice con una sonrisa de cortesía y se giró hacia la puerta para dirigirse rápidamente a la salida.

Me sentía torpe, todo el cansancio amenazaba con devorarme y mi cabeza se negaba a cooperar. Edward me apretó más contra él y empezó a caminar, por los dos, detrás de Alice.  
Cuando no quedaban más que unos pocos pasos para salir de la estancia, Alice se paró en seco justo delante nuestro y la oímos exclamar de horror.

Lo siguiente ni siquiera sé si pasó a cámara lenta o mi cerebro lo registró así.

Edward se giró con un gruñido hacia los Vulturi colocándose en posición de ataque y apartándome de ellos mientras Aro añadió:

- **Pero ella no. **

_Ella_. ¿Se refería a mí? ¿Qué podía querer de mí el vampiro más poderoso de todos los tiempos?

- **Ni lo sueñes.**  
Edward, en un gruñido irreconocible, se enfrentaba abiertamente a Aro y en menos de un segundo todos los presentes cambiaron de posición para defender al líder.

- **Edward, sé razonable.** -Aro hablaba como un profesor lo hace a un niño pequeño- **Ella es humana y conoce nuestro secreto. La ley me obliga a actuar pero por el afecto que siento hacia Carlise voy a dejar que, por esta vez, vosotros volváis con él. Ella es otra historia.**

Todo mi cuerpo estaba en alerta por el terror. Me giré hacia Alice que seguía detrás de mí y la vi con los ojos desenfocados. Imaginé que buscando en el futuro nuestras opciones.

- **No la voy a dejar aquí.** -siseó Edward.  
- **Sois un clan verdaderamente complejo. Lo que podéis llegar a hacer por vuestros vínculos es extraordinario. Sin embargo, la decisión está tomada. Bella se quedará aquí. Quiero conocer más a fondo cómo funciona su habilidad para bloquearnos, puede ser significativo.** -y añadió ligeramente- **Algún día me lo agradecerás. Vivirás más feliz sin sufrir tanto por tenerla cerca ya que has decidido no probar su sangre.**

En cuanto concluyó la frase y sin que, aparentemente, dijera nada más, cuatro Vulturis, entre los que se incluía Jane, se acercaron en formación hacia nosotros. Estaba claro que Aro había hablado y era el momento de acatar sus órdenes.

Edward se agazapó para enfrentarse a ellos.

No había nada que hacer. Habíamos tenido la libertad tan cerca y ahora todos íbamos a morir. En cierto modo, me sentía aliviada por mí misma. Los últimos meses habían sido un infierno sin Edward y la posibilidad de acabar con todo por fin, me reconfortaba. Jamás me habría quitado la vida yo misma, no podría haberlo hecho por Charlie o por Renné. Pero esto era diferente. Yo había luchado por sobrevivir, había hecho cuanto había podido pero ya no era mi decisión.

Me sentí triste por mis padres y también por Carlise y toda la familia. Perder a Alice y a Edward de esta manera los iba a destruir. Jasper iba a quedar destrozado y no creo que ninguno de ellos lo llegara a superar nunca. Los visualicé a todos y cada uno de ellos, y pude sentir el dolor que iban a experimentar porque era el mismo tipo de dolor que teñía mi vida.

Supongo que fue justamente la claridad de este pensamiento lo que hizo que no me sorprendiera cuando me oí a mí misma decir:

- **Está bien, me quedaré si prometes que ellos volverán sanos y salvos a casa.**

Absolutamente todos los seres que me rodeaban me miraron con incredulidad. Me pareció ver que la pequeña y encantadora Jane sonreía maliciosamente pero no aparté la vista de Aro por si acaso.

- **Por supuesto, mi preciosa Bella. Eso es lo que he prometido.** -y añadió directamente mirando a Edward- **siempre y cuando ellos se marchen sin provocar más incidentes. **

A nadie le pasó por alto la amenaza implícita en la voz de Aro, e incluso yo, en mi simpleza humana, fui capaz de ver el futuro. Sabía que Edward no iba a acceder a dejarme ahí.

Él se sentía responsable de mí, pero no me amaba y lo había dejado claro en el bosque. Desde ese día ya no tenía motivos para sentirse obligado conmigo.

Entendía que se sintiera culpable porque yo había ido hasta ahí para salvarlo y ahora iba a morir, pero mi vida era insignificante de por sí y sin él no valía para nada, de manera que era completamente despreciable.

Pero incluso así, sabía que jamás podría desprenderse de su necesidad de protegerme.

- **Vámonos Edward.**

La voz de Alice sonó triste y vacía. Tuve que repetir sus palabras en mi mente hasta cinco veces antes de entender lo que había dicho. Edward tuvo la misma reacción que yo, pues la miró con incredulidad.

Después su expresión cambió y la miró con atención. Podía ver como ella le estaba hablando sólo a él con sus pensamientos pero era incapaz de aventurar qué era lo que podía estar diciéndole.  
Alice no me abandonaría, ella no lo haría. Y aunque yo me había ofrecido voluntariamente a quedarme para salvarlos y lo habría hecho de verdad, no quería pensar que me estaban dejando para morir. No. Había algo más aunque yo, en mi estupidez, no fuera capaz de entenderlo.

- **Es la única manera.**

_La única manera. _

Eso era. Alice había visto el futuro. Sabía que yo estaba condenada pero que ellos no tenían por qué morir también. Ella debía haber visto que si aceptaban sin oposición, cabía la posibilidad real de seguir con su existencia. Alice lo sabía y por eso intentaba convencer a Edward.

Edward no reaccionó a las palabras de Alice de inmediato.

Todo el mundo seguía inmóvil esperando a que explotara de un momento a otro y empezara la batalla. Pero no lo hizo.

Pasado lo que me pareció una eternidad en silencio, Edward se incorporó abandonando toda postura hostil. Intentaba parecer calmado e inofensivo pero algo no estaba bien. Él no estaba bien. Tenía los puños cerrados y la mandíbula crispada en un esfuerzo por aceptar el destino.

Lo conocía bien y sabía que para él tenía que ser lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida, incluso más que cuando no me mató en clase de biología. Aunque no me amara, él era bueno y yo lo amaba aún más por ello.

Jamás hubiera permitido que me hicieran daño, pero las perspectivas que le había mostrado Alice en su mente debían ser aterradoras. No sólo lo afectaban a él, sinó que a toda la familia y seguramente eso lo hizo recapacitar.

Se movió lentamente como si todo su ser pesara toneladas y se acercó a mí. Me estrechó entre sus brazos y por un segundo pude sentir todo el amor del mundo atravesándome desde su cuerpo y envolviéndome en una calidez casi olvidada. Me sentí imbécil por ello pero agradecí que mi capacidad de autoengaño fuera tan enorme que me permitiera llevarme un recuerdo tan bonito a mi muerte.

Hundió su nariz en mi pelo y yo aproveché para grabar cada sensación: el olor que me transportaba a momentos de felicidad, la temperatura fría perfecta para mí, el tacto suave como el algodón y duro como la piedra, la energía que me recorría cuando estaba con él.

- **Demetri por favor. Y sin hacerle daño. **

Unas manos heladas me agarraron por los brazos y tiraron suavemente de mí hacia atrás para separarme de él.

_No. Por favor. No. Todavía no. Tengo tanto por recordar. Sólo soy humana, mis recuerdos son imperfectos y necesito más tiempo para guardarlo todo. Por favor._

Y lo perdí.

Él no se movió pero yo ya no estaba en su abrazo. El vampiro llamado Demetri me sostenía y me alejaba de mi familia.

Quería mirarle, verlo por última vez. Deseaba marcar a fuego la belleza de sus ojos en los míos pero las lágrimas me impedían ver con claridad. Y lo más prodigioso de todo fue que incluso así y a pesar de mí, sus ojos seguían siendo lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Había sido la persona más feliz del universo. Había conocido el dolor más profundo. Había llorado, había amado, había reído y había perdido.

Ahora iba a morir, al fin.


	2. La huésped

**I. LA HUÉSPED**

* * *

**BELLA**  
No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado encerrada en aquella habitación. Llegué a perder la noción del tiempo después que me convencí de que no tenía sentido seguir contando los días.

A menudo, cuando estaba sola, me acurrucaba en un rincón y cerraba los ojos para rescatar de mi mente los recuerdos de aquellos últimos momentos con Edward. Aunque parezca ridículo, me sentía afortunada por haber tenido la oportunidad de verlo una última vez. Repasaba su cara obsesivamente, y aunque nuestro último encuentro había sido triste y desagradable me las arreglaba para hacerle sonreír en mi imaginación. Adoraba su sonrisa.

Otras veces, cuando la desesperación me atrapaba y casi no podía soportar la incertidumbre del destino mientras las horas se colaban entre mi ropa y me rodeaban tan ceñido, que a duras penas podía respirar, revivía el momento en que Aro obligó a Edward y a Alice a dejarme con los Vulturi quedándome abocada a morir.

- **Demetri, lleva a nuestra huésped a que descanse.**

Me visualicé lanzada de mala manera a una celda oscura y húmeda, sin ventanas ni ventilación, y el miedo me recorrió la columna vertebral como un latigazo.

- **Y haz que alguien se encargue de cubrir sus necesidades humanas.**

Demetri, que desde que me había apartado del abrazo de Edward no me había soltado, empezó a conducirme con delicadeza hacia una salida situada a nuestra derecha. Mientras nos íbamos pude palpar la confusión en el ambiente, aunque no duró mucho. Era de suponer que mi historia no era suficientemente interesante para entretenerlos durante demasiado tiempo.

Salimos de la sala a un corredor que se adentraba en la dirección opuesta por la que se alejaba mi corazón, y caminamos unos pasos hasta llegar al final del pasillo. Demetri abrió la puerta y vi unas escaleras. En mi enfermiza imaginación las escaleras deberían haber ido hacia abajo para conducirme a una prisión, pero mis pies tuvieron que subir para poder seguir avanzando.  
Una vez arriba, y después de tres puertas cerradas, me condujeron a la que iba a ser mi habitación durante un tiempo indeterminado.

El cuarto era un dormitorio amplio que contaba con una gran ventana con barrotes de hierro forjado que daba a un patio interior.

- **¿Tienes hambre?** -Demetri habló suavemente.

Negué con la cabeza. No podría comer aunque me fuera la vida en ello. _Irónico_, pensé.

- **Pronto vendrá alguien a atenderte. Sé bienvenida. **-Y desapareció dejándome sola.

Sus palabras sonaron sinceras pero yo sabía por experiencia que mi instinto de supervivencia era defectuoso y, donde otros habrían oído una amenaza, yo simplemente me dejaba engañar.

Aquel primer día fue una tortura. Pasaban los minutos y aunque casi no me aguantaba despierta, mi cuerpo no permitía que cayera en un sueño que habría sido mi salvación. Tenía los nervios destrozados, la cabeza en un precario equilibrio entre la cordura y la perdición, y me dolía el corazón con energías renovadas después de haber visto de nuevo a Edward.

Era de esperar que el hueco en mi pecho regresara a devorarme como un monstruo enfurecido, estaba tan vacía que mi cuerpo amenazaba con implosionar hacia el agujero que había dejado mi corazón al morir.

Cuando empezaba a oscurecer, alguien abrió la puerta y encendió las luces.

- **Aquí tienes la cena y ropa limpia.** -era una voz femenina claramente humana y me pregunté si sería la misma chica que nos había atendido al llegar. No tenía curiosidad suficiente como para abrir los ojos y comprobarlo.- **Te recomiendo que la uses, el maestro Aro quiere que sepas que vendrá a verte en un rato.**

Todo era tan absurdo pero, ¿qué más daba?. En cuanto se fue, pensé en la posibilidad de tomar una ducha y por necio que fuera en un momento así, me pareció una buena idea.

Lentamente me acerqué a la pila de ropa que me habían dejado, fui hacia el cuarto de baño adjunto a la habitación y dejé correr el agua caliente mientras me desnudaba.  
Poco a poco, froté mi piel con esmero centímetro a centímetro y me lavé el pelo tres veces.

A medida que el agua me limpiaba, mi cabeza fue despejándose y tomé una decisión. Ya no quería sentir más miedo. El dolor era otra cosa porque formaba parte de mí misma, pero el miedo era una opción, y ya me había cansado de estar aterrada a cada momento. Estaba harta de ese día y era irracional temer por algo que me importaba tan poco como mi vida.

Una vez seca, me puse el vestido de algodón blanco que me habían traído y fui a curiosear la cena.

El menú me pareció muy apropiado para Italia sin embargo mi noción de comida mediterránea no era ninguna maravilla, así que qué podía saber yo. En el plato había pasta con salsa de tomate y carne. Comí con precaución primero y voracidad después, y cuando hube terminado me senté en la cama a esperar.

Era de noche cuando Aro entró a verme acompañado del chico al que Jane había llamado Alec.

- **Mi preciosa Bella, me alegra ver que estás bien atendida. **-Se acercó a mi hasta quedar casi tocando a la cama- **Si hay algo que necesites sólo tienes que pedírmelo.**

Alec se mantenía al lado de la puerta a cierta distancia, pero no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Me pregunté qué era lo que podían temer de mí para enviar a alguien que parecía tan poderoso a proteger a Aro.

- **No, gracias. No necesito nada. **  
- **¿Puedo? **-dijo señalando mi cama

Asentí.

- **Eres una criatura extraordinaria, Bella. Jamás habíamos conocido la existencia de un humano con alguna habilidad manifiesta, y menos tan poderosa.**

_¿Poderosa?_ Pues no me había servido de nada, fuera lo que fuera lo que yo tenía.

- **Hubieras sido un vampiro maravilloso, lástima que Edward no albergara siquiera la intención de transformarte. **

Esa frase tan corta hizo que el dolor de mi pecho se expandiera y me paralizara como si fuera de hielo.

Yo sabía que Edward no me amaba y sabía que no me quería a su lado para toda la eternidad. Pero mi manera de _saber _no era la misma que Aro. Su poder consistía en ver cualquier pensamiento que hubiera tenido la persona a la que tocara, y le había tocado a él.

- **¿Vais a matarme?**

Una risa de capanillas surgió de la garganta del maestro Vulturi.

- **Bueno, no voy a negar que existe un **_**problema **_**con la indiscreción de la familia Cullen. Eres humana y nuestro secreto te ha sido revelado, pero no hablemos de morir todavía.** -acercó suavemente su mano a las mías que reposaban en mi regazo- **Primero me gustaría intentar entender **_**cómo **_**funcionas. **

Me tocó y exclamó - **¡Ah!, nada. Tu mente es como un desierto blanco para mi. **-Se levantó grácilmente de mi lado alejándose unos pasos.- **Me gustaría tener tu permiso para probar los poderes de Alec contigo. **

_¡Qué gran farsa! _Cómo si pudiera decir que no. Fantaseé con la posibilidad de negarme pero tampoco creía que fuera una opción real. Iba a aceptar, pero antes quería saber una cosa.

- **¿Cuál es tu poder?** -pregunté directamente al chico rubio que me miraba con expectación.  
- **Alec puede anular a cualquiera. Hace que no sientas absolutamente nada, te priva de cualquier sensación.** -respondió Aro por él.

No parecía nada doloroso. Asentí y me preparé.

Alec avanzó unos pasos y me miró fijamente. No sabía qué era lo que tenía que esperar, con Jane ni siquiera hubiera sabido que estaba intentando hacerme daño si Edward no hubiera reaccionado.

Me concentré en el vampiro que sólo había sido un chico cuando lo convirtieron, y esperé. Mis ojos captaron un fugaz movimiento y fijé mi vista en el suelo justo entre Alec y yo. Una extraña neblina relumbrante iba cruzando la habitación. Apenas era visible, sólo como un espejismo. Se acercaba deslizándose hacia mí y mi corazón se aceleró. En cuanto me tocó, la bruma empezó a subir por mi cuerpo hasta cubrirme por completo. No dolía, no me anulaba, únicamente sentía unas débiles cosquillas eléctricas en mi piel. Alec, seguramente frustrado, entrecerró los ojos en un intento de enviar una embestida más potente.

Dejé escapar una risita cuando las cosquillas se intensificaron y Aro rió con ganas.

- **¡Maravilloso! **-exclamó.- **Por favor, mi Bella, cuéntame qué has notado.**  
- **Al principio sólo ha sido un cosquilleo eléctrico, como si tuviera toda la piel de gallina. **-esperaba que Alec no se enfadara mucho conmigo- **después ha sido como si me hicieran cosquillas agradables. **

Aro parecía asombrado y divertido a la vez. Alec, quién esperaba que me mirara con el mismo odio que lo había hecho su hermana cuando, decepcionada, había comprobado también mi inmunidad, me observaba lleno de curiosidad.

- **Alec, ¿has usado todo tu poder con ella?**  
- **No maestro, no acostumbro a necesitarlo. **  
- **Puedes volverlo a intentar, ¿por favor?. Esta vez con todo.**

Me levanté de la cama para servir de conejillo de indias al nuevo experimento. La neblina volvió a emanar de él hacia mí y se deslizó a más velocidad que antes. Tan pronto me tocó, noté el mismo cosquilleo eléctrico aunque esta vez era más incómodo que antes. Siguió rodeándome y en el momento en que me cubrió por completo empecé a sentirme algo mal. No era nada peligroso, pero me sentía mareada, como si estuviera en un barco con el estómago vacío.

Miré a Alec y vi que él seguía concentrado en mí enviándome todo su ataque. Yo sólo deseaba que parara ya, no me gustaba sentirme mareada y una sensación líquida me llenó la boca desagradablemente.

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en evadirme de la sensación, y de repente ocurrió.

- **Inconcebible. **-oí susurrar a Aro.

Abrí los ojos y los dos vampiros me miraban con el gesto sorprendido. Fue justamente su expresión lo que me hizo buscar qué era lo que les tenía en ese estado. Les observé a ellos, a la habitación y cuando miré hacia mis manos pude ver lo que ocurría.

La neblina anuladora de Alec se había despegado unos pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Seguía rodeándome pero ya no me tocaba, y por consiguiente, no notaba nada, ni siquiera una leve sensación.

- **Gracias Alec, creo que tenemos suficiente.**  
- **Sí maestro.** -y recogió su poder sin dejar de observarme.

- **Muchas gracias por tu cooperación, Bella, ha sido una velada muy interesante. Ahora nos retiraremos para dejarte descansar. De todos modos, me gustaría seguir probando tu habilidad en otro momento, si no te importa.** -Se giró y ya desde la puerta añadió- **Buenas noches.**

Alec salió detrás de él pero al llegar al pasillo se volvió a hablarme directamente.

- **Ha sido grato encontrar una oponente como tú. Hacía mucho que no usaba todo mi poder ni necesitaba esforzarme tanto. Me siento vigorizado. Gracias. **

Aquella noche dormí profundamente. Todo el cansancio del mundo cayó sobre mí en el momento en que me quedé sola y no me volví a despertar hasta que el sol estaba casi en su cénit. Alguien había retirado el servicio de mi cena, recogido el baño y apagado las luces en algún momento sin que yo siquiera lo notara. También me habían dejado un desayuno copioso y nueva ropa limpia.

A partir de entonces, todos los días Aro venía a visitarme. A veces sólo, a veces con algún vampiro de habilidad sorprendente que, siempre que se tratara de acceder, confundir o manipular mi mente, se iba derrotado. Otra cosa era con los vampiros que influían en aspectos más físicos, pero Aro nunca les dejó hacerme daño.

También me vino a visitar de vez en cuando Alec. La primera vez fue bastante incómodo pues ninguno de los dos sabíamos qué decir, sólo me pidió poder usar de nuevo todo su poder conmigo porque nunca podía hacerlo y después de haberlo hecho cuando Aro se lo pidió, se sintió maravillosamente desentumecido. Después de aquello, hablamos de temas inofensivos de vez en cuando, además de probar sus poderes y tratar, sin éxito, que yo separara cada vez más la bruma, que él enviaba, de mi cuerpo.

Mis visitas eran los mejores momentos del día, pues cuando estaba sola me acechaban la pena y el miedo a intervalos repartidos.

Un mediodía la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y pensé que sería Aro o Alec, puesto que nadie más había venido a visitarme nunca, pero me quedé sin aliento cuando vi de quién se trataba. La hermosa Jane estaba en mi puerta sonriéndome maliciosamente.

- **Tengo que decir que no entiendo qué ven en ti. Es inusitado que una simple humana despierte este interés. La verdad es que no lo entiendo. **

Estaba claro que Jane había venido a cobrarse su humillación.

- **Pero por lo visto no soy la única inmune a tus poderes** -rió de su propio juego de palabras- **puesto que Edward no tuvo ningún problema en abandonarte no una, sinó que dos veces. **

Su habilidad sobrenatural no podía hacerme experimentar dolor, así que por lo visto había decidido usar el sistema tradicional para herirme.

- **¿Alguna vez llegaste a creer que él te amaba? ¿De verdad? Es increíble como los humanos sois capaces de crear cualquier fantasía. **

Como una serpiente venenosa, Jane se acercaba a mi lentamente. Su mirada era profundamente oscura y un mal presentimiento cruzó mi alma.

- **Tienes que sentirte tan miserable, pobre Bella. Abandonada por todos, dejada a morir y ni eso te conceden. Sólo eres una distracción para nosotros, lo sabes ¿verdad?. El día que se cansen de tí, porque **_**todos **_**se cansan de tí, te matarán. **

Había llegado hasta mí y me había acorralado contra la ventana, un destello de sol iluminó su piel y miles de rayos de descomposición de luz blanca brillaron por toda la habitación.

- **¿Te cuento un secreto? En realidad soy muy buena y no me gusta verte sufrir, así que he venido a salvarte de tu pobre vida.**

Tantas veces había estado a punto de morir que me negué a hacerme ilusiones esta vez. Jane se abalanzó hacia mí pero justo cuando debería haberme impactado salió despedida hacia la pared.

- **Jane, sal de la habitación. **  
La voz de Aro, normalmente venerable, sonó amenazadora y Jane desapareció de inmediato.

Me sentí caer pero unos brazos fríos mer recogieron antes de llegar al suelo. Lloraba desconsolada y la familiaridad del abrazo se sumó a mi desgracia. No podía parar de sollozar y no fui consciente de cómo llevaron hasta la cama.

Pacientemente el maestro Vulturi esperó a que me calmara antes de hablar.

- **Mi encantadora Bella, no temas por tu vida. Por supuesto que no puedes seguir siendo humana sabiendo lo que sabes, pero me gustaría que te unieras a nosotros como vampiro. Creo que tienes un potencial extraordinario y matarte sería un desperdicio. **

_Ser vampiro. _Tanto tiempo había deseado que llegara este momento y ahora no sabía qué decir.

- **Por supuesto, es tu decisión Bella. **

La vida estaba siendo muy cruel conmigo negándome siempre lo que más quería. Me imaginé, como tantas veces antes, convertida en vampiro y cualquier deseo en mí se había desvanecido.

- **Lo siento, pero no quiero vivir sin Edward y menos una eternidad. He intentado vivir sin él y es demasiado para mí. Me dijo que sería como si él nunca hubiera existido, pero no es verdad.** -respiré profundamente y sentencié- **No, no quiero convertirme en vampiro.**

- **¡Qué triste oírte decir esto, Bella! Pero quizá pueda hacer algo por tí. **  
- **Lo dudo mucho.**  
- **Yo puedo concederte lo que él no pudo cumplir. Te puedo hacer olvidar.**

¿Me estaba ofreciendo una existencia de vampiro como si Edward nunca hubiera existido? ¿Tenía a mi alcance una opción real a la muerte y la pérdida?

- **La parte menos conocida de mi poder es que, además de ser capaz ver todos los pensamientos y recuerdos de una persona, puedo llevarme cualquiera que yo quiera y borrarlo de la consciencia. **

Dudo que mucha gente conociera esta cara de la habilidad de Aro.

- **Así pues, ¿Qué eliges? ¿Una muerte triste o una nueva vida, libre de angustia?**  
- **Quiero ser convertida.**

Fui mordida una tarde en la que había un eclipse de sol total en Italia. Aro dijo que era un escenario incomparable para mi transformación.

En cuanto la agonía de la pozoña empezó, sentí una mano fría posarse sobre mi frente. Cada nueva punzada, cada nuevo dolor desaparecía al instante como si jamás hubiera existido. Poco a poco todos los recuerdos de mi vida pasada se fueron esfumando.

A los dos días desperté convertida en vampiro.


	3. Denali

**II. DENALI**

* * *

**EDWARD  
**Había corrido al límite sin parar durante dos días. Dos días en agonía en los que vi morir a Bella una y otra vez en mi mente.

Corría porque no podía hacer nada más. Corría al máximo sabiendo que Alice tenía que hacer un sobreesfuerzo para seguir mi ritmo, pero no podía permitirme parar. Conocía con exactitud lo que pasaba si paraba porque lo había intentado varias veces, y las imágenes de las visiones de Alice eran aterradoras.

Ahora, con el viento azotándome fuertemente la piel y el amanecer pisándonos los talones, sólo me quedaba aferrarme, para ayudarme a no cambiar de dirección y regresar a Volterra, al único futuro aceptable que Alice había visto. Ella, prudentemente, mantenía su mente en blanco en un intento de permitir que me concentrara únicamente en la carrera.

Hacía ya varias horas que seguía una ruta directa hacia Denali pero no todo el camino había sido así. Aceptar que la única decisión que podía tomar era la que me alejaba de ella dejándola en manos de vampiros crueles, era lo más duro que había tenido que hacer.

La había abandonado dos veces y jamás me iba a perdonar por ello.

Cuando la dejé en Forks, creí que la mantendría a salvo, que podría seguir con su vida humana y conocer la felicidad finita que junto a un monstruo como yo jamás podría tener. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba! Mis acciones nos habían llevado hasta donde estábamos y no podía sentirme más culpable.

Por mí, ella había sufrido, seguramente mucho más de lo que podía imaginar por los destellos que capté de una conversación entre Charlie y Alice en la mente de mi hermana. Por mí, había saltado de un acantilado del que se salvó sin saber todavía cómo. Por mí, había ido a Volterra y se había enfrentado a los Vulturis. Por mí, había ofrecido su vida a Aro. Por mí, la había abandonado por segunda vez sin tener ocasión de decirle que la amaba, que siempre lo había hecho y que lo haría mientras durara para mí la inmortalidad; que cuando creyó mis mentiras en el bosque hubiera querido gritarle que no me escuchara.

Pero era demasiado tarde. A mi estúpida existencia lo único que le quedaba era esperar que la visión de Alice se cumpliera y, aunque Bella muriera, algún día pudiéramos volver a estar juntos por toda la eternidad.  
Yo jamás había querido que ella se convirtiera en un vampiro. Había fantaseado con estar a su lado durante su corta vida y, cuando envejeciera y muriera, encontrar el modo de desaparecer yo también. Ni eso nos quedaba.

Cuando Aro pronunció las fatídicas palabras yo ni siquiera escuchaba la mente de nadie, sólo veía la salida y me apresuraba a conducir a Bella lo más lejos posible de ellos, por lo que me tomó de sorpresa. Otro error.

Alice ahogó un grito y entonces se produjo un cúmulo de decisiones en cadena.

- **Pero ella no.**  
- **Ni lo sueñes.**

No lo pensé. Por supuesto que no iba a dejar que se quedaran con ella, pero mi decisión envió a mi mente una escena dantesca que tuve que presenciar. Bella moría a los pocos segundos de mi ataque, Alice y yo tardábamos algo más pero no éramos grandes oponentes para los Vulturis y después de ello, toda nuestra familia acababa extinguida pues ni Jasper ni Emmett podían conformarse, por lo que Rosalie salía tras de ellos y, Carlise y Esme se unían a nuestro destino.

Incluso así, no cambié mi decisión. Sabíamos que los Vulturis nos tenían en su punto de mira y si no hubiera sido eso, habría sido cualquier otra excusa. Eventualmente, habrían encontrado el modo de acabar con nosotros.

Me agazapé para resistir tanto como pudiera y entonces la oí.

- **Está bien, me quedaré si prometes que ellos volverán sanos y salvos a casa.**

Bella, mi preciosa niña tonta sin ningún tipo de interés por su propia seguridad volvía a ofrecerse para salvarnos. Estaba tan concentrado en la pelea a punto de estallar, que su intervención me cogió desprevenido metiéndose en mi cabeza y, durante lo que seguramente fue menos de un segundo, se convirtió en una opción que rápidamente deseché. Error de nuevo.

**_Edward, ¡escúchame!_**

La reflexión de Alice captó mi atención.

**_Edward, por favor, considera por un momento la posibilidad de dejar a Bella aquí._**

Un gruñido que la guardia interpretó como parte de mi amenaza, se me escapó del pecho. ¿Alice se había vuelto loca? No podía concebir lo que acababa de oír.

**_Yo tampoco quiero abandonarla, pero he visto un destello de algo cuando ella ha hablado y creo que puede ser la única opción. Por favor, considéralo de verdad para que podamos ver el futuro._**

No quería. Me negaba a considerarlo. Ni cuando la impulsividad de Bella me había desestabilizado había sido del todo real.

**_Edward, por lo que más quieras. _**

Lo que más quiero es a Bella.

**_Se lo debes a tu familia. _**

Gran golpe bajo.

**_Te prometo que sólo es para ver qué ocurriría si nos fuéramos. _**

Y dejé que pasara. Conscientemente valoré aceptar las condiciones de Aro y la brutalidad de la visión nos golpeó a los dos.

Era la Bella más hermosa y fuerte que jamás había visto. El viento azotaba sus cabellos y sus ojos refulgían rojos brillando por comparación con su piel blanca como el mármol más puro. Todo a su alrededor era níveo y etéreo.

- **Vámonos Edward.**

Alice habló para todos pero yo no estaba listo todavía. No sé si lo hizo para evitar que se desencadenara la batalla o para auto-convencerse de que era lo mejor, pero en cuanto la oí pronunciar esas palabras y el corazón de Bella se aceleró, la visión que proyectaba Alice en mi mente volvió a ser de muerte.

Me negaba a aceptar. Quise ver todas las posibilidades y tomé innumerables decisiones en pocos segundos.

_¿Y si atacara primero a Demetri?_ Bella muere. Nosotros morimos. Todos muertos.  
_¿Y si cogiera a Bella y corriera con ella a cuestas hasta perderlos?_ Alice muere. Jasper muere. Todos muertos.  
_¿Y si nos ofrecíamos a quedarnos con ellos para siempre?_ Jasper muere. Emmett muere. Rosalie muere. Todos muertos.

- **Es la única manera.**

Me negaba a aceptar, pero tuve que hacerlo. Me aferré a la maravillosa aparición de Bella proyectándose magnífica y eterna, y me rendí.

En nuestro último abrazo fui muy cuidadoso de decirle adiós a su humanidad pero sólo un _hasta luego_ a su esencia, esperando el día en que nos pudiéramos reunir, y huí.

Corrí como nunca, con desesperación, con furia, con miedo.

A medida que nos alejábamos de ellos crecía la duda en mi ser. _¿Habíamos hecho lo correcto? _Cuando no pude soportarlo más, frené en seco resuelto a volver a por ella y Alice proyectó su muerte en mi mente a manos de Jane.

Desde ese momento la vi morir varias veces. Jane, Aro, Demetri, Alec, Felix, incluso alguno que no sabía ni cómo se llamaba. Cada vez que flaqueaba y decidía regresar, Bella moría. Así que seguí corriendo y corriendo para permitirle renacer.

_Bella, mi Bella, perdóname._

Nuestra familia nos esperaba en Denali ajena a todo lo que había ocurrido pero en cuanto nos oyó llegar, supo que algo pasaba.

Alice se encargó de ponerlos al corriente. Yo no pude entrar en la casa. Caí de rodillas en la nieve y me sentí romper por dentro. En otra situación habría sido incluso curioso pensar que alguien tan duro como yo pudiera sentir que se resquebrajaba como lo estaba haciendo.

Sentía partirse mi ser y crecer un agujero en mi pecho que me dolía y destrozaba. Grité, lloré sin lágrimas y me desesperé por encontrar un bálsamo a mi furia. Nadie vino a por mí, nadie me detuvo. Sólo esperaron y esperaron hasta que me calmé. No presté atención a sus pensamientos, no había lugar en mí para nada más que no fuera vaciarme y no llenarme de nada.

Aquella noche, un vampiro nómada llamado Dean vino a vernos con un mensaje desde Italia.

Llegó visiblemente asustado por tener que enfrentar a un aquelarre tan numeroso y con costumbres tan extrañas como las nuestras y, por lo que pude escuchar en su mente lo hacía porque tenía algún tipo de deuda con los Vulturis.

No se equivocaba al temernos. Me costó un segundo saber a qué había venido y me arrojé sobre él dispuesto a aliviar mi ira.

- **¡Suéltame Emmett!** -grité.

Él y Jasper me retenían.

- **¡Suéltame, ha venido con un mensaje de ****_ellos_**** sobre Bella!**  
- **Si es así, será mejor que lo escuchemos todos, ¿no crees Edward? **-Carlise me habló directamente mientras colocaba su mano en mi hombro en un intento de calmarme.- **¿Jasper?**

En respuesta a la petición de Carlise, una ola de tranquilidad atravesó la habitación.

-** Mirad, no quiero problemas. Sólo he venido a entregar un mensaje y enseguida me iré. **

Lo que los Vulturis nos pedían me horrorizaba y sabía que mi familia también se indignaría ante semejante atrocidad. Las imágenes de lo que íbamos a tener que hacer me quemaban por dentro y hablé apresuradamente.

- **Quieren que cubramos su ****_muerte_**** en Forks. Que regresemos, inventemos un accidente y mantengamos nuestra coartada para que estemos fuera de sospecha. **-Dean me miraba asombrado- **Si no lo conseguimos, quieren que matemos a todos los que podrían sospechar.**

La consternación se apoderó de la habitación. Incluso en la mente de Rosalie la idea de falsificar la muerte de Bella y tener que servir de testimonios era desagradable. Les agradecí en silencio que ninguno de ellos hubiera imaginado el escenario en el que fallábamos y teníamos que matar a Charlie.

- **¿Cómo... ? No comprendo, él... **-Dean estaba completamente desconcertado.

Carlise se recompuso rápidamente y atendió a nuestro inesperado invitado.

- **Mi hijo Edward tiene la habilidad de escuchar los pensamientos de cualquiera. Y mi hija Alice en ocasiones puede ver el futuro.**

**_Ellos también tienen habilidades y, a parte de los Vulturis, jamás había visto un clan tan grande. Deben estar intentando provocarles matando a alguien que quieren para poder arrasar con ellos._**

- **¿Pero ellos van a matarla? ¿Te lo han dicho?** -La desesperación se apoderaba de mí por momentos- **¿Es que no tienen intención de convertirla?**  
- **Quizá que nos pidan cubrir su muerte es una buena señal.** -dijo Alice- **Si nos mantenemos como estamos, no veo que el futuro vaya a cambiar y eso es bueno.**  
- **¿Y si le hacen daño? Todo esto es un error, jamás debería haber permitido que la dejáramos allí.  
**- **Edward, cálmate. Bella estará bien.**- Esme, que había llegado a mi lado como un destello, acariciaba mi cabello.  
- **Eso no lo podemos saber, Esme. No hay manera de saber cómo está.**

Un relámpago cruzó mi mente y me fijé en el vampiro que se sentía incómodo invadiendo nuestra privacidad. Sus ojos cruzaron con los míos y se tiñeron de precaución.

- **¿Tú puedes decirnos si está viva?**

Toda mi familia examinó al nómada que empezó a hablar.  
- **Yo, como tú, también tengo una habilidad.** -hablaba despacio y a la defensiva sopesando cada una de nuestras reacciones- **Puedo rastrear a cualquiera. Sólo necesito estar en contacto con algo que le haya tocado y puedo deciros dónde y cómo está.**  
- **Y funcionará con una humana?** -Preguntó Carlise  
- **Sí, funciona con cualquier criatura, o eso creo, aunque no entiendo...  
**  
Dean todavía no comprendía nuestra situación pero no tenía tiempo para explicarle cómo un vampiro podía enamorarse de una mortal.

- **Pero ella no es cualquiera. Ni los poderes de Alice ni los de Aro funcionan con ella.**  
- **Una humana es inmune a los poderes de Aro?**

**_Ahora entiendo que quisieran quedársela, la fascinación de Aro por las extrañezas es épica_**_._

Gruñí. Era una idea repugnante. Cierta, por supuesto y para nada culpa de él. Pero me enfadé y me desinflé con igual velocidad.

- **Bella es inmune a los poderes mentales.** -Explicó Carlise- **O eso hemos llegado a deducir. Es el motivo por el que Aro y Edward no pueden leer su mente y por lo que sabemos Jane tampoco puede inducirle dolor.** -El asombro de Dean era evidente- **Pero Jasper puede influir en su sistema nervioso y Alice puede ver su futuro. Creemos que si la habilidad tiene que ver con la parte física de Bella, funcionará. ¿Cómo funciona tu poder?  
**- **Persigo un rastro de ADN, no sus ondas cerebrales, si a eso os referís.**  
- **Yo tengo un pañuelo de ella. Se lo dejó en el coche, en Italia, lo cogí pero ya no tuve ocasión de devolvérselo. Voy a buscarlo** -y Alice desapareció al instante.  
- **Vamos Edward, créeme, todo estará bien. Alice está convencida que el futuro de Bella es a tu lado transformada en inmortal. Ten un poco de fe en vuestro amor.** -La dulzura de Esme no conocía límites.

**_¿Ama a una humana? Es increíble._**

- **Perdonad que sea sincero pero me parecéis un clan muy especial. Si Aro me quiere a mí, me pregunto qué no querrá de vosotros.  
**- **¿Aro te persigue?**  
- **Sí. Un don como el mío sería de gran ayuda para él. Podría llegar a tener un censo de todos los vampiros con sólo recolectar algo de cada uno de ellos.** -Dean se lo contaba a Carlise pero todos los presentes prestábamos atención- **En mi vida siempre habíamos sido sólo mi creador y yo. Vivíamos como nómadas y una vez, ellos vinieron con nosotros con una supuesta denuncia anónima. Mataron a mi creador que me hizo jurar dos cosas: no vengar su muerte y nunca unirme a ellos.** -La tristeza era visible en su semblante y los pensamientos de Jasper estaban llenos de pena.- **A partir de entonces, la ****_realeza vampírica _****y yo vivimos en una frágil armonía en la que yo educadamente rehúyo a unirme a ellos y ellos, de vez en cuando, me recuerdan el poder que tienen sobre mi obligándome a servirlos en algo.  
**- **Como hoy.** -dije yo.  
- **Como hoy.**

Alice volvió con el pañuelo y me lo tendió. Lo cogí y me aferré a la posibilidad de que su tacto pudiera llevarme hasta ella.

- **Si ha muerto, os juro que iré a por ellos. Y nada podrá cambiar mi decisión**.  
- **Si ha muerto, no te permitiremos cambiar de opinión, hermano. Yo te acompañaré.** -Dijo Emmett colocándose a mi lado.  
- **Todos lo haremos, Edward.** -Rosalie, que siempre se había mantenido al margen de mi historia con Bella, que siempre había encontrado una estupidez mi fijación por ella, ahora ofrecía su existencia por vengarla y me llené de amor por aquella magnífica familia.  
- **¿Todo esto por qué él ama a una humana?** -Dean no quería sonar malicioso, simplemente no lo entendía.  
- **En esta familia, todos la amamos.** -dijo Carlise que comprendió su confusión.  
- **Sois asombrosos**.

**_Quizá algún día estaría bien conocer algo así._**

- **De verdad os digo que deseo que todo os salga bien. Dame ese pañuelo.**

Se lo tendí y él se concentró. Yo observaba su consciencia y vi lo extraordinario que era su don. La esencia genética de Bella lo llevaba por diferentes lugares y él era capaz de ver cuánto tiempo hacía que ella no estaba allí. Su habitación, su camioneta, el instituto, el aeropuerto, Italia y Volterra. En cuanto la encontró, siguió revisando algo. No comprendía lo que hacía, era como si intentara asegurarse antes de hablar.

- **Está en Volterra y su esencia está completamente intacta.**  
- **¿Qué quiere decir eso?**  
- **Que todavía es humana y no le ocurre nada grave.**  
- **¿Está con ellos?**  
- **Sí.**  
- **Alice, ¿tú ves algún cambio en su futuro?** -Esta vez fue Jasper quién se unió a Dean y a mí.  
- **No. Todavía veo a Bella convertida, aunque no sé ni cómo ni cuándo.**

Todo seguía igual. Sólo que ahora teníamos que ser unos delincuentes cualquiera y preparar un escenario para cubrir un asesinato que todavía no se había perpetuado.

- **Muchas gracias Dean, nos has sido de gran ayuda.** -Carlise despidió al nómada- **Agradecemos todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.**  
- **Me gustaría poder hacer más. Lo siento.**

Dean se despidió de todos con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

- **Te puedo pedir un favor?** -Por supuesto no tenía nada a lo que acogerme, pero se lo pedí igualmente.

Él asintió

- **Si alguna vez, tus rutas te llevan cerca de Forks, te agradecería que pudieras pasar a vernos y decirme como se encuentra ella.**  
- **Por supuesto.**

Dean se fue y nos sumimos en un silencio sepulcral. Sólo éramos estatuas inanimadas cada uno abstraído en sus propias reflexiones.

Carlise y Esme se preocupaban por mí y por Bella a tiempo completo, Emmett fantaseaba con la posibilidad de enfrentarnos realmente a los Vulturis para rescatarla, Jasper se preocupaba por nuestras posibilidades y Alice saltaba de una idea a otra aparentemente sin conexión ni orden. Empezaba a amanecer y todos nos sobresaltamos cuando ella habló::

- **Está bien, Jasper, Emmett llevaros a Edward a cazar. Alejaros lo suficiente para que no oiga nuestros pensamientos. No quiero tener que estar peleando por cada decisión y a él no le va a gustar nada de lo que organicemos.**

Los dos se movieron hacia mí y yo fui a protestar pero Alice envió una imagen a mi mente con la preciosa visión de mi Bella transformada en un hermoso vampiro.

**_Aférrate a esto, hermano. Todo saldrá bien._**

Cuando casi no habíamos iniciado la carrera pudimos oír en la casa como los engranajes habían empezado a girar y ya nada los detendría.

- **Está bien, tenemos que hacer esto muy bien si vamos a conseguir que funcione.**


	4. Renacer

**III. RENACER**

* * *

**BELLA**  
Una oleada final de dolor se concentró en mi corazón y la mano que sujetaba mi frente y que había borrado toda angustia de mi existencia me abandonó. Sentí una ansiedad indescriptible al perder aquel contacto frío que había calmado mi transición y al cual me sentía completamente apegada. Un golpe sordo respondió a mi ansia y entonces mi corazón dejó de latir.

Con este último sonido, mis oídos no fueron capaces de escuchar nada más. El silencio era total. Durante un momento, lo único en lo que pude pensar era en que ese ataque de fuego que había sentido justo después de perder el contacto preciado ya no aparecía más.

Quise abrir los ojos. En mi cabeza había un espacio enormemente vacío que, siendo inquietante, me proporcionaba cierta calma. Algo en mi interior decía mejor vacío que lleno. La luz se filtraba de manera maravillosa frente a mis ojos. Las partículas flotaban encima de mí y acaparaban toda mi atención como si cada una de ellas fuera la más hermosa de las supernovas.

Tenía la sensación que así no era como yo había visto el mundo siempre. Recordaba el mundo de otra manera. Más gris, más apagado. Menos definido, menos real.

Pensar en cómo era antes de mi transformación hizo darme cuenta que tenía grandes lagunas en algunos aspectos pero mantenía intactos otros. Sabía que era un vampiro. Sabía dónde estaba y sabía quién era yo.

Pero no sabía quién había sido.

La humanidad parecían tan extraña para mí. Y sabía que yo había sido humana hasta entonces pero, ¿qué humana? ¿qué había sido de mi vida antes de dar el salto a la inmortalidad? ¿Qué habría vivido?

No lo sabía y aunque la curiosidad existía en mí, me sentía tan bien siendo vampiro que deseché preocuparme por eso ahora.

- **¿Bella?**

Mi reacción me sorprendió. Todo mi cuerpo se contrajo y en lo que pareció una fracción de segundo me encontraba de pie en un especie de plataforma de piedra. La sala me resultaba conocida. Como humana había estado allí.

Mi mente trabajaba a velocidades astronómicas. En tan sólo un aleteo de mariposa conté el número de vampiros que me rodeaban. Doce.

- **Tranquila Bella**

_¿Tranquila?_ Ya estaba tranquila. ¿Por qué pedían que me tranquilizara? Todos me miraban con expresiones de precaución y busqué el origen de su preocupación. Era yo. Mi postura era violenta. Preparada para atacar. No había sido voluntario y como no creía que hubiera motivos para más, me relajé.

- **Bella, **-una voz tranquilizadora me llamaba- **¿Sabes quién soy?**

Miré al vampiro que había hablado y lo reconocí.

- **Eres Aro, líder de los Vulturi.**  
- **Sí, y también soy tu creador.**

Cierto. Eso también lo sabía. Él me había dado la inmortalidad. Hurgué un poco más en mi memoria y me di cuenta que era como un libro al que se le han arrancado algunas páginas. No podía leer lo que alguna vez había tenido escrito en ellas, pero podía ver el color del papel que quedaba en él.

Y el color que teñía mis recuerdos olvidados era el de la amargura y el pesar.

- **¿Como si fueras mi padre?**

Todos rieron. Algunos con indulgencia, un par de vampiros a la derecha de mi campo de visión, con afecto, y Jane con malícia.

- **Sí, exacto. Y tú eres como mi hija.**

Las risas cesaron de inmediato. Jane parecía molesta por el comentario de Aro.

- **¿Puedo probar una cosa?** - Aro tendió su mano hacia mí y entendí que deseaba comprobar si mi habilidad me había seguido en la vida infinita.

Me acerqué despacio y vi como la guardia personal se preparaba, sin movimientos bruscos para no asustarme, por si atacaba inesperadamente. Pensé que debería reflexionar sobre cuán poderosa debía ser en ese momento para tener a todos tan precavidos.

Tomé su mano y me sorprendió el tacto. Furncí el ceño. Estaba convencida que así no era como se suponía que tenía que ser.

- **Ahora tienes la misma temperatura que nosotros. El frío y el calor es relativo. **

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Una pequeña inquietud me cosquilleó. ¿Y si había perdido lo que fuera que tenía?

- **Nada de nada. Por mucho que sea frustrante, me alegro que tu don siga contigo, hija.** -un respingo general cruzó la sala en respuesta a esa palabra- **Siendo tan poderoso cuando eras humana, con algo de práctica seguro que manifiestará posibilidades asombrosas.**  
- **Gracias, padre.** -Aro me sonrió complacido.

Mi campo de visión captó movimiento en mi flanco derecho y me giré instintivamente preparada para contrarrestar cualquier ofensiva. Era increíble el instinto de supervivencia de mi especie. Yo ni siquiera debía pensar en ello, parecía como si estuviera hecha para defenderme. Eso se sentía bien.

Un vampiro joven, al que mi memoria llamó Alec, se acercaba a mí seguido de Demetri, otro nombre que llegó a mi de la nada.

- **Hola Bella.**  
- **Hola.** -me relajé.  
- **¿Qué recuerdas de tu vida mortal? **  
- **No lo sé.** -medité sobre los lapsos en mi cerebro- **Te recuerdo a ti.. aunque no tengo imagenes claras. ¿Éramos amigos?**

Rió como mil campanillas y una sensación conocida pero inalcanzable me recorrió.

- **Tanto como una humana y un vampiro podrían serlo. Supongo que sí.**

Una humana y un vampiro. Amigos. Todo eso me confundía porque tenía el atisbo de comprender algo más grande. Pero no llegaba hasta mí.

- **Bienvenida a la inmortalidad. Te sienta muy bien.**  
- **Bienvenida.**

Hasta entonces Demetri no había hablado. Se había mantenido unos pasos atrás de Alec como si tuviera motivos para temerme. En sus ojos ví una extraña emoción que no reconocí pero la idea de que pensaba que podría culparlo por algo cruzó mi mente. ¿Me había hecho algo en mi vida anterior? Quizá sí, pero no lo recordaba. Ahora ya no tenía sentido.

- **Gracias.**

¿Sería así para todos? Quizá formaba parte de la transformación o quizá sólo era yo.

- **¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Porqué tengo huecos en mi memoria?**  
- **Mi preciosa Bella** -Aro se acercó y me acarició el cabello- **Tu vida pasada estuvo llena de penas y tristeza. Sufriste mucho y no querías vivir más. Yo te di la opción de comenzar una nueva vida sin todo el dolor. **

Me sentía confundida. Y agradecida. Cuando mencionó mi pasado la aspereza rascó mi pecho, justo donde tenía el corazón ahora inmóvil. Sabía que la posibilidad de una nueva vida se la debía a él.

- **Todavía no me explico cómo es que funcionó. Creo que tuvo mucho que ver el hecho que tú quisieras que yo eliminara aquellos recuerdos. **  
- **¿Tu poder actuó conmigo?** -¿Cómo era eso posible?  
- **En realidad no. Jamás vi ninguno de tus pensamientos. Sólo coloqué mi mano en ti y creo que fuiste tú misma quien escogió qué borrar y qué no. **

Tenía sentido. No sabía de qué manera. Era como cuando miras un sistema complejo de engranajes que giran y se mueven. No llegas a entender la complejidad del funcionamiento pero sabes que está bien. Que es así como se supone que funcione.

- **Lo único que quise hacer voluntariamente fue dejar en ti el último dolor de la transición y aparté la mano antes que el veneno llegara a parar tu corazón. Es necesario que sepas quién eres y cómo se siente la sed.**

La sed. Toda la arena del mundo acudió a mi boca y me llenó de fuego ardiente. Era horrible. No me había dado cuenta hasta que lo había mencionado pero la sed era inaguantable. Me llevé una mano a la garganta y apreté en un intento de sacar aquella desagradable sensación de mí.

- **Creo que ha llegado el momento de alimentarte. Eres una neófita y, aunque estás demostrando un gran control, la sed puede ser muy presuasiva.**

Habían preparado un festín en ocasión de mi nacimiento. Heidi, una inmortal completamente deslumbrante apareció con un grupo de humanos que tan pronto llegaron a la sala se aterrorizaron. Cerraron las puertas detrás de ellos y todo el mundo esperó.

El aire se llenó de un olor dulce y delicioso. Moría por ese olor. Olía maravillosamente bien. Y lo que era más importante, olía a humedad. Yo tenía tanta sed. Era tan abrasador. Quería abalanzarme y ahogar la quemazón en él. Un líquido extraño llenó mi boca. Toda mi voluntad se disponía a correr y devorar cualquiera de esos humanos que prometían consuelo a mi angustia pero no podía moverme.

El hueco vacío de mi mente luchaba contra mi instinto. Algo no estaba bien.

- **Bella, escoge a quién quieras. **

Mi sed se desbocó y acalló mi mente. Vi a una chica que me llamó la atención. Tendría un par de años menos que yo en mi vida humana, el pelo cobrizo liso le llegaba por encima de los hombros y tenía la piel blanca llena de diminutas pecas. Sus ojos me miraron con terror.

- **Ella.**  
- **Toda tuya.**

Ella chilló. Todos los humanos chillaron. Y yo me abalancé directa a su cuello.  
Cuando me moví, fue la señal para que todos los demás vampiros escogieran víctima y el festín comenzó.

Beber su sangre, succionar directamente de ella ha sido la experiencia más confusa de mi vida. El líquido era calmante, fresco, prodigioso. No concebía nada más fascinante que aquello. Al principio se resistía, la tomé firmemente entre mis brazos y ella ya no pudo hacer nada contra mi agarre. Pero a medida que bebía y la sed iba calmándose, algo más me fascinó. Su corazón latía y su respiración acelerada no dejaba de inhalar y exhalar aire. Toda mi atención se centró en ese cuerpo y sus funciones vitales. Tenía curiosidad por entender cómo funcionaba una humana ya que yo no recordaba mi propia experiencia.

De repente, su corazón empezó a ralentizarse y su respiración descendió. Ya no se movía y me asusté. Mantuve mi boca en el hueco de su cuello pero dejé de succionar. ¿Yo estaba haciendo eso? Con la sed en segundo plano, el vacío de mi mente volvió a luchar contra el instinto.

No quería matarla. No era necesario para mí. Ya no tenía tanta sed, al menos no como para querer acabar con un ser humano. Noté como a mi alrededor todo el mundo iba acabando con su víctima dejándola muerta sobre la fría piedra.

No me movía. Seguía atrapada junto a ella. Sosteniéndola. Rozando mis labios con su piel. Yo estaba inmòvil, como si no pudiera hacer nada más que mantenerme ahí. Quería despejar la mente. Un acto reflejo hizo que respirara y la sed volvió a mí con renovadas energías.

- **¡No!** -grité desgarradamente.

La dejé para separarme y su cuerpo cayó inconsciente al suelo.

- **¿Qué va mal?** -Aro se veía realmente preocupado por mí.  
- **No quiero matarla.**

Aro se tranquilizó.

- **Pero sólo es una humana, Bella. No tienes porqué preocuparte. **

Todos me miraban asombrados.

- **No quiero, padre. **  
- **¿Y has podido separarte de ella antes de matarla? Es inaudito, nunca había oído algo así de un neófito. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?** -El inmortal llamado Cayo me habló por primera vez.  
- **Su corazón ha empezado a latir despacio y... **-no sabía como explicarlo- **es como si algo dentro de mí que no sé explicar me dijera que parara. No lo sé. Estoy confundida.**

- **La **_**maravillosa **_**Bella no sabe que cuando bebe de un humano debe matarlo.**

Una voz despiadada habló para todos y siseé en su dirección. Jane me miraba satisfecha.

- **¿Y se puede saber porqué?**

Pero nadie contestó. La chica a la que había estado a punto de matar empezó a gritar y a revolverse y yo miré a Jane con odio.

- **A mi no me mires. No soy yo. **-sonrió con malicia- **Es la pozoña, se está transformando. **-me irritaba su condescendencia- **Por favor, Bella, no puedes ir creando vampiros cada vez que tengas hambre. **

Jane se avalanzó sobre ella para matarla y yo corrí para interponerme en su camino. Creo que eso no se lo esperaba porque frenó en seco. La confronté directamente con la postura baja y la tensión de la lucha inminente recorriéndome los músculos. Gruñia como un animal y me sentía más descontrolada que en cualquier otro momento desde que había despertado en mi nueva vida. Quería matarla. Quería romperla en pedazos y quemarla ahí mismo.

- **No te acerques. **-dije cada una de las palabras separadas y bien pronunciadas. El aviso había sido dado. Si no lo quería escuchar, era su problema.

- **Jane, queridíssima, no querrás enfrentarte al vampiro más fuerte del aquelarre, ¿verdad?** -Aro parecía divertido.

Jane retrocedió mortificada. En su impulso supongo que olvidó que su don no funcionaba en mí y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Sólo le quedaba el cuerpo a cuerpo conmigo y eso, era una mala idea. Mi visión era en rojo y mi mente retumbaba sordamente. La chica chillaba, Jane se retiraba y los demás nos observaban.

Pero yo no encontraba la calma por ningún lado.

La quería degollar con mis propias manos. No era capaz de apagar el interruptor asesino que su crueldad había activado. Un leve movimiento de mi cuerpo hacia atrás para darme impulso y saltar avisó a los demás que mi intención era atacar igualmente. Jane me miró asustada y la guardia se quedó desconcertada. No sabían qué hacer puesto que yo también formaba parte del aquelarre.

Por suerte para ella no tuvimos que comprobarlo.

Alec se colocó al lado de su hermana y me habló amablemente.

- **Bella, por favor.**

Ellos eran hermanos, la familia debía contar para algo. Ese pensamiento volvió a desatar la sensación de estar a punto de vislumbrar algo que tenía cerca pero que me era imposible de alcanzar. Había algo, un destello, quizá unos ojos. ¡Qué frustrante!

Pero la frustración se hizo un hueco en mis emociones y calmó parte de mi ira. Lo justo para volver en mí.

Me incorporé, me giré y levanté a la chica que seguía sufriendo y arqueaba la espalda en un grito de dolor.

- **Está bien, Alec.** -él asintió.

Quería llevarme a la chica lejos de ahí. Quería arrancar el sufrimiento que yo le había causado de algún modo. Un grito de angustia desgarrador salió de su garganta y cruzó la sala. Entonces yo tomé dos decisiones.

Uno: iba a cuidar de ella para que tuviera la oportunidad de una vida inmortal. Dos: no volvería a beber de un ser humano nunca más.

- **Padre, quisiera llevármela y acompañarla durante su transición.**

Me aterraba que dijera que no. ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Enfrentarme a él? Esperé a su respuesta con miedo a encontrarme con sus ojos y comprender que no me apoyaba. Al no contestar enseguida, alcé la vista y su mirada me reconfortó.

- **Está bien. Pero tendrás que cuidar de ella. Los neófitos acostumbran a ser seres impetuosos, irresponsables y descontrolados,** -me miró con afecto y añadió- **aunque tú seas la excepción. **  
- **Gracias. **

Demetri se acercó y me ofreció su ayuda.

- **Bella**  
- **¿Sí, padre?**  
- **Esto es una excepción. Jane tiene razón. No puedes transformar a todos los humanos de los que bebas. Al siguiente deberás matarlo.**

No me lo decía enfadado. Incluso una parte de mí agradeció que su voz transparentase que intentaba comprenderme, aunque mi negativa a matar humanos fuera una excentricidad para él.

- **No volveré a beber de un humano.**

Por una fracción de segundo creí ver miedo en sus ojos. Pero se recompuso enseguida.

- **Y ¿cuál es tu idea para alimentarte?**  
- **Todavía no lo sé, pero ya lo solucionaré.**

Me fui con Demetri y la chica escaleras arriba, y mis pies me llevaron hasta una habitación amplia con una cama. La deposité y esperé. Esperé lo que pareció una eternidad de fuego para ella.

Cuando parecía que ya faltaba poco, y Demetri y Alec me acompañaban como habían hecho a ratos durante este tiempo, Alec rompió el silencio.

- **¿No quieres matar humanos?**  
- **No.**  
- **¿Por qué?**  
- **No lo sé. Creo que no podría soportarlo.**  
- **Pero necesitarás alimentarte.**  
- **Sí. Lo sé. **

Alec miró a Demetri conscientemente, quién asintió.

- **No te preocupes. Encontraremos la solución.**

Pasaron las horas y, después de tres días y medio. Ella despertó.


	5. Alianzas

**Primero de todo, pediros disculpas por el tiempo que ha pasado sin que haya actualizado la historia. No tengo más excusa que simplemente un abandono de la inspiración. No sé qué me pasó. No podía escribir, o si lo hacía no me gustaba nada de lo que salía. ¡Lo siento! Pero creo que he vuelto y estoy contenta con este capítulo. Espero que os guste, y si os gusta y queréis dejar un review os lo agradeceré :)**

**¡Gracias!**

* * *

**IV. ALIANZAS**

* * *

**EDWARD**

Esas visitas se habían convertido en algo habitual en mi existencia. Llegar a conformarme no había sido fácil y aún hoy no siempre me mantenía bajo control. Pero había dos cosas que me ayudaban: aferrarme a la visión de Bella inmortal y respirar su esencia.

Estirado en el suelo de su habitación, me concentraba en inspirar lentamente el aire para saborear el olor que impregnaba cada rincón del espacio. Su ropa, sus sábanas, sus libros. Todo llevaba su esencia y me ayudaba a aferrarme a la única posibilidad que era capaz de aceptar. Que algún día volveríamos a estar juntos para siempre.

Sus cosas estaban igual que ella las había dejado y Charlie no las había tocado. En realidad, desde que le dijeron que Bella había muerto, no había vuelto a entrar en su habitación que había permanecido cerrada imperturbable al tiempo. Eso había sido una suerte para mí. Nada había alterado su aroma.

Pobre Charlie. Él había sido una víctima más de la fatalidad de mi terquedad.

En realidad el padre de Bella había muerto junto con su hija en el accidente que montamos en el centro de Forks y ahora simplemente era un no-muerto. Sólo que no era un vampiro. Era un alma en pena.

Aquella fatídica noche en la que seguimos las órdenes de los Vulturi, fue terrible para todos, pero creo que nadie sufrió tanto como él. Para nosotros fue horrible, claro, pero teníamos a lo que agarrarnos. Sabíamos que había una posibilidad de que, al final, saliera bien. Sabíamos que con su muerte le dábamos una oportunidad. Él no. Él la perdió salvajemente y jamás volvió a ser la misma persona.

Lo único que le quedaba de ella era una nota mal escrita que decía que se iba con Alice a buscarme porque me había metido en problemas. Esa parte fue la más difícil de arreglar. Nosotros teníamos que quedar libres de toda culpa, ese era el trato, y tuvimos que engañar, mentir y traicionar mucho.

Lo organizamos todo para que pareciera que la familia había vuelto a Forks el mismo día en que Alice había aparecido en casa de los Swan. Dimos la excusa de que nuestra madre no se había adaptado al clima y que Carlise había aceptado volver al hospital. Tuvimos que falsear correos electrónicos, confundir a diversos humanos y eliminar algunos rastros para poder hacer que las líneas temporales coincidieran.

La historia que le contamos a él fue que Alice me estaba ayudando a mí al ir a ver a su hija primero, porque yo quería volver con ella. Bella se negaba a verme y yo me iba a Seattle destrozado, donde me emborrachaba y no quería salir del bar hasta que ella no me escuchara.

Ese fue el "lio" en el que me había metido. Mucho más humano que explicar que estaba en Italia intentando que la realeza vampírica acabara conmigo.

Ella y Alice iban al bar, me encontraban, me hacían recapacitar y me regresaban a casa. Mis padres, muy agradecidos, llevaban a Bella de vuelta al pueblo pero, oportunamente, no se llegaban a cruzar nunca con Charlie.

Acercándonos al desenlace final, Bella cogía la camioneta e iba a ver a su padre que ya terminaba la jornada laboral a la estación de policía para avisarle que había vuelto al pueblo y que todo estaba bien, pero un automovilista borracho se cruzaba en su camino resultando un accidente mortal para ambos conductores.

Necesitamos su camioneta, un coche robado, dos cadáveres de la morgue y mucha planificación para montar semejante teatro en la calle principal de Forks. Pero funcionó. El humo de los coches en llamas se podía ver desde cualquier parte del pueblo. No quedó nada. Bella fue víctima de la desgracia y todos lloraron su muerte. La investigación fue superficial porque la catástrofe pasó a la vista de todos y nadie tuvo dudas de nada. Mis padres y Alice fueron de gran consuelo para Charlie y le ayudaron con el entierro y todo el papeleo.

Me repugnaba que Charlie se apoyara en ellos. Mi familia y yo éramos los que habíamos llevado su vida al infierno, pero eso él no lo sabía. Conmigo fue diferente y se lo agradecí. Me odió. No soportaba mi presencia y si no hubiera sido tan íntegro, hubiera intentado matarme.

Después de eso, no volvió a levantar cabeza. En el trabajo todo eran problemas y al final le dieron la baja laboral. Ahora casi no sale del comedor de casa. Por suerte, Sue Clearwater viene a verlo a menudo, al igual que los chicos de la reserva. Si Charlie no estuviera tan dañado por el dolor, se daría cuenta que es muy querido y que todavía tiene motivos para vivir. Pero su niña ya no está y, para él, nada más vale la pena. Puedo comprenderlo.

Han sido tres años muy difíciles para todos. El pueblo ha vuelto a la vida normal y sólo quedan pequeños puntos oscuros que muchos intentan evitar para poder seguir con sus vidas. Un punto es esta casa. Otro, el cruce donde ocurrió. Pero el peor recordatorio, que fue una malísima decisión del consejo escolar, es el nuevo polideportivo Swan. Es irónico que le hayan dedicado un espacio para el deporte. Si no hubiera sido tan desafortunado, Emmett habría estado riendo dos semanas. Ella, que vivía un desafío por tener que andar por la acera sin caerse, ahora tenía el nuevo gimnasio del instituto a su nombre.

Actualmente vivimos recluidos en nuestra casa. Cuando terminamos el instituto aparentamos irnos a estudiar a la universidad. Carlise es el único que todavía se deja ver por el pueblo pero también le queda poco. No aparenta la edad que debería tener y eso, hay que cuidarlo.

Lo que hemos acordado es que no nos iremos de Forks por ahora. Yo no me voy a ir y ellos no me dejarán solo. Todos viviremos escondidos. No es el tipo de vida que habíamos planeado tener, pero es temporal. Hasta que ella vuelva.

Intenté que entraran en razón. Quise pedirles que aceptaran irse y empezar en algún otro sitio, que yo me reuniría con ellos una vez todo estuviera bien con Bella.

Pero se negaron. De forma que, indefinidamente, estamos en espera.

Y mientras esperamos, yo me quedo durante horas inmóvil en su habitación respirándola a ella. Es reconfortantemente abrasador.

- **Edward, tío. Tenemos un problema.**

La voz de Jacob me hablaba desde bajo la ventana y me sacó de mi mundo. Venía acelerado seguramente por la carrera y podía percibir su nerviosismo.

_Tendría que dejar de torturarse viniendo a su habitación. Es tan depresivo._ -Jacob tenía razón. Como a menudo. Él veía la vida de otra manera y a veces le envidiaba por ello.

Me levanté y salí de un salto por la ventana.

- **Jacob, ¿qué ocurre?**

* * *

**JACOB**

¡_Maldición_! Edward no estaba en la casa.

- **Voy a buscarlo. Me imagino donde estará.**

Alice me dio una mirada de entendimiento. Ella también se lo imaginaba y no hacía falta para ello sus poderes adivinatorios.

Empecé a correr en dirección al pueblo. No tenía sentido que me transformara, tendría que volver a mi forma humana antes de llegar a casa de Charlie y contando que tenía que quitarme los pantalones, atármelos y volvérmelos a poner, tardaría más que corriendo simplemente. No estaba lejos.

_Casa de Charlie_. Todos nos habíamos acostumbrado a llamarle así. Antes siempre había sido la casa de Bella para mí, pero intentábamos no mencionarla. Si lo oía Edward era malo. Si lo oía Charlie era peor.

Atravesaba el bosque a gran velocidad dándole vueltas a lo que habíamos encontrado. Si nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, estábamos en un lío de los gordos. Pero es que no había otra posibilidad. Alguien no desaparece así como así y el tufo era inequívoco. Deseé que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Divisé la casa y llegue a la ventana.

- **Edward, tío. Tenemos un problema.**

Lo oí exhalar el aire y pensé que realmente, no debería torturarse tanto. No le hacía ningún bien venir aquí. Carlise me había contado que cuando volvía siempre pasaba unos días incluso más decaído.

Lo vi saltar por la ventana y en cuanto tocó el suelo me miró con expresión preocupada.

- **Jacob, ¿qué ocurre?**

- **Están todos en vuestra casa. Vamos.**

Empezamos a correr y pensé en lo extraño que era que él y yo fuéramos aliados. Creo que se podría decir que habíamos llegado a convertirnos en amigos.

El día en que Bella se marchó con Alice a buscarle, me enfadé tanto con ella por escogerlo a él que me lancé a correr en mi forma lobuna sin rumbo. Tardé cuatro semanas en volver a la reserva. La mañana en que regresé y la noticia del accidente de Bella me golpeó había querido matarlo. Es más, cogí mi moto y me presenté en su casa con la intención de hacerlo, para después dejarme despedazar por su familia. Me era igual.

Tenía que ser rápido puesto que nadie en la manada sabía que me había enterado y tenía la ventaja a mi favor. Si tardaba, irían tras de mí y echarían por tierra mis planes.

Grité tanto que me dolían los pulmones.

- **¡Maldita sanguijuela! ¡Sé que puedes oírme!**

Por el cristal vi a Carlise conversar con el grandullón y con el raro, pero a él no se le veía por ningún lado. Salió sólo el doctor. Quizá pensó que me calmaría.

- **¿Qué le habéis hecho a Bella? **-ni siquiera dejé que bajara las escaleras.

- **Jacob, por favor, nos gustaría que entrases en casa para poder hablarlo tranquilamente.**

- **Corte el rollo, matasanos. No me venga con su parloteo psicológico. Sólo quiero saber si ella está muerta de verdad o él desgraciado de su hijo la ha convertido finalmente.**

Fue entonces cuando le oí hablar.

- **Jacob...**

Edward acababa de llegar de no sé dónde. Ni siquiera lo oí llegar. Estaba tan ofuscado, tan fuera de mí mismo, que no prestaba atención a nada. Si hubieran querido matarme, lo habrían hecho sin problemas. Vaya heredero Alfa estaba hecho yo.

Los demás salieron de la casa.

Me giré hacia la detestable voz y cuando lo vi, se me cayó el alma al suelo. Jamás había visto a nadie tan roto. Ni cuando Leah perdió a Sam. Ni cuando enterramos a Harry Cleawater.

- **¿De verdad ha muerto?** -pregunté en un susurro. Era la única explicación a su dolor.

Deseé que en vez de poderme convertir en hombre lobo, pudiera hacerlo en aire y desapareciera disuelto para siempre.

Sentí mis fuerzas abandonarme y caí de rodillas al suelo.

- **Jacob, es mucho más complicado que eso.**

_¿Mucho más complicado?_

¿Qué podía ser peor que qué ella estuviera muerta? Complicado. ¿Qué tenía de complicada su muerte? ¿Qué narices estaba insinuando el chupasangres?

La mañana era tenue y, sin saberlo, hubiera jurado que anochecía por momentos. El día era cada vez más oscuro pero yo lo podía ver todo claro.

- **Has sido tú.** -la incredulidad me atravesó ferozmente- **¡Has sido tú condenado!** -la ira me invadió y me levanté de un salto hacia él. La única posibilidad para su tortura era que él la había matado. Él era un monstruo y ella una tentación. Al final había pasado lo que yo siempre había temido. La tentación había sido más fuerte.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y el grandullón me sujetaba con fuerza mientras el raro se encargaba de cerrarme el paso.

- **¿Cómo has podido matarla? ¡Ella te amaba!**

Nadie hablaba, sólo me sujetaban. Yo chillaba y la rabia me hizo llorar, pero no podía transformarme. Me era imposible, era como si hubiera sobrepasado un clic en mi cómputo de ira y me estuviera consumiendo a mí mismo en vez de explotar hacia fuera.

- **Ella no está muerta, Jacob. Al menos, no todavía.**

Las palabras no tenían ningún sentido para mí. El monstruo había movido los labios pero yo no había comprendido ni un sólo sonido. _No estaba muerta_. Eso era bueno. Por supuesto. Pero, _iba a estarlo_. ¿Eso había querido decir? ¿Ella estaba condenada a muerte? Entonces ¿por qué no hacían nada ellos?

Sentí debilitarme. Algo no estaba bien.

Todo oscurecía a nuestro alrededor pero era aún más oscuro en mi interior. El frío más profundo del universo me partía el corazón. Me sentí desatarme del mundo, como si mi centro de gravedad cambiara para no encontrar ningún rumbo definido. Como si me quedara en una suspensión indefinida sin equilibrio. Como si todo lo que podría haber sido, todo lo que el mundo tenía para mí se borrara y yo sólo fuera un error, una mota de polvo que alguien se había olvidado de barrer. El suelo se movió vertiginosamente hacia mi cara y me desvanecí.

Desperté tendido en una cama y siete vampiros me miraban.

El doctor Cullen se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella.

- **¿Cómo te encuentras?**

_¿A usted qué le parece?_

- **¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Qué me habéis hecho?** -hacía un momento estaba a punto de pelear a muerte y ahora estaba tendido en una cama rodeado de enemigos.

- **Nada, Jacob. Te has desmayado fuera y te hemos traído aquí. ¿Te sientes bien?**

_No. ¿Cómo me iba a sentir bien?_

Mi mejor amiga iba a morir, no entendía cómo pero los responsables estaban ante mí. Entonces miré a Edward y me di cuenta de una cosa que cambió para siempre nuestra relación.

¿Qué había pasado conmigo? ¿Dónde estaba toda esa rabia? Busqué en mi interior pero no era capaz de encontrarla. Toda la razón de ser de mi furia y mi agonía había desaparecido. Por supuesto yo no estaba bien. No había desaparecido en plan: _oh, ahora soy superfeliz_. No. Era más bien como si ya no tuviera sentido.

Cuando peleas por algo es porque todavía te quedan esperanzas. A mí ya no me quedaban. El destino que alguien había escrito para mí acababa de esfumarse delante de mis ojos. No sabía cómo, pero lo sabía.

Ya no me quedaba rencor. Miré en los ojos de Edward y vi un hombre roto de amor y que permanecía de pie por algún prodigio de la física, porque estaba más descompuesto que si llevara cien años muerto de verdad.

- **Me siento extraño.**

- **¿Será por el eclipse, Carlise? Quizá al ser hombres lobo les haya afectado de algún modo.**

- **No lo creo Jasper, ellos no...**

- **¿Qué eclipse?** -¿de qué narices estaban hablando?

Edward contestó:

- **Esta mañana, mientras hablábamos **-_bonita manera de decirlo_- **ha habido un eclipse de sol. En Europa ha sido total, aquí sólo parcial pero quizá eso os afecte.**

Estaba alucinado. ¿Un eclipse?

- **No creo que sea eso lo que le ha afectado, Edward. Ellos no son hombres lobo.**

Vale, rectifico. Antes no estaba alucinado. Ahora lo estaba, y juzgando la cara de la familia monster, ellos también.

- **¿Qué quiere decir con que no lo son?** -la pequeñaja acababa de hablar.

- **No. Ellos no son como los **_**servidores de la Luna**_ **que conocemos. **-me miró directamente a mí- **¿Os transformáis cuando queréis o sólo cuando hay luna llena?**

- **Cambiamos de fase cuando queremos.** -no me gustaba lo de transformarse. Eso era para ellos.

Carlise habló para todos.

- **Creo que ellos son metamorfos. Es una coincidencia que hayan escogido el lobo. Podría haber sido cualquier animal.**

Ese día, después del shock cuando me recuperé, hablamos largo y tendido. La manada me esperaba fuera. Estaban a punto de atacar la casa porque no sabían qué me había ocurrido y temían que ellos me retuvieran o me hubieran matado.

Escuché la historia de Italia y cómo habían optado por la alternativa que era menos terrible de todas. Eso lo podía entender, tenía que concedérselo. Si había una manera de poder conservar a la persona que amas aunque fuera "con condiciones" yo también lo haría.

No me quedó ninguna duda de que él la amaba tanto como ella lo había amado a él. Pensé que era una estupidez que la hubiera abandonado el año pasado pensando que estaría mejor. Sé que él leyó mi mente cuando tuve esa reflexión porque sus ojos me devolvieron que sabía que había sido un error.

Por mi parte, toda necesidad de Bella había desaparecido. La amaba, pero no como antes. La quería como mi mejor amiga y deseaba que fuera feliz. Así que me sorprendí esperando que la visión de la pequeñaja fuera verdad y que Bella volviera convertida para regresar al lado de Edward. Sabía que eso era lo que ella anhelaba y yo ya no anhelaba nada. Lo que Bella tenía para mí, lo que parecía que el destino me tenía guardado había desaparecido como la luz del sol lo había hecho en el eclipse. ¿Sería también parcial o para mí era una pérdida total?

A los Cullen dejé de odiarlos.

Yo ya no era un adversario por el amor de nadie. No sé si comprendí que ella nunca había sido para mí o qué fue lo que pasó. Pero fue así.

A veces, cuando como hoy recuerdo aquella mañana, tengo la sensación de estar a punto de entenderlo todo, pero al final siempre se me escapa. Sólo me queda la certeza que lo que fuera que había para mí en nuestro vínculo con Bella había dejado de ser una posibilidad. Quizá si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera. Nunca lo sabré.

Con el tiempo, mi forma de verlos ha sido aceptada por la manada y ya nadie los considera una amenaza como antes. Sabemos que ellos son diferentes. Como hubiera dicho Charlie en tiempos mejores: _juntos pero no revueltos_. Aliados.

- **Cuando has dicho todos, no pensé que serían todos de verdad.**

Seguíamos corriendo pero estábamos a punto de llegar. Edward debía estar captando ya los pensamientos.

- **Jacob, Edward** -Sam nos saludó al entrar en el salón de la casa de los Cullen- **Jasper ha confirmado nuestras sospechas. Ha sido un vampiro.**

La reunión era de lo más atípica. Seis vampiros y seis hombres lobo. Ningún humano.

- **Un momento, con tantas mentes divagando a la vez no consigo hacerme una idea completa de lo que ha pasado. ¿Alguien me lo puede explicar?**

- **¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de Seth?** -le dije- **¿El hijo de Harry Clearwater que iba a ser el próximo en unirse en la manada?**

- **Sí. **-un destello de comprensión cruzó su mirada- **¿Ha desaparecido?**

Parecía que las piezas que había leído en la mente de todos empezar a encajar en su cabeza.

- **Sí. Justo antes de su primer consejo. **-Sam estaba frustrado- **Le íbamos a explicar todo. ¡Dios!**

- **Sam, tranquilo** -Carlise era el mejor para calmar los ánimos- **Entre todos encontraremos una solución.**

Edward, que seguía a mi lado, le preguntó a Jasper por su hermana.

- **¿Dónde está Alice?**

- **Después que Jacob fuera a buscarte, Alice ha tenido una visión y se ha ido. Ha dicho que volvería pronto.**

- **Y ¿qué ha visto?**

- **No lo sabemos, no se lo ha dicho a nadie. **-y parecía resignado con ello. La pequeñaja era una de mis preferidas, pero era capaz de sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

- **¿Cuáles son nuestras opciones, Jasper?**

- **El rastro es fuerte. No hay duda que ha sido un vampiro. Pero se pierde en el mar y será imposible de rastrear.**

Carlise meditaba. Todos esperábamos que él saliera con una solución. Sabíamos que si existía, él era el que podía dar con ella sin que eso significara un baño de sangre.

Al fin, habló.

- **Está claro que quienquiera de nuestra especie que sea el que se ha llevado a Seth, no lo ha hecho con intención de alimentarse.**

- **Claro. A nadie le apetece un bocado tan maloliente.** -Emmett le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro a Paul.

Nos reímos flojo y sin ganas pero con el comentario el ambiente se distendió un poco.

- **Por lo que cabe deducir que tiene otras intenciones y que no desea matarlo, puesto que si no, lo habría intentado en el bosque, en vez de llevárselo.**

- **Y no lo habría conseguido. **-masculló Jared. Todos lo estábamos pasando muy mal con el tema y cada uno lo llevaba como podía.

Nosotros también habíamos llegado a esa conclusión antes de encontrarnos con ellos, pero fue un alivio confirmar que nuestras esperanzas no eran infundadas. Pero ¿qué puede querer un vampiro de un hombre lobo? Además, uno como Seth, todavía descontrolado.

- **Ahora necesitaríamos descubrir sus intenciones, pero no podemos contar con el poder de Alice porque al ser uno de vosotros, no podrá ver nada.**

Cuando éramos enemigos, que ellos no pudieran predecir nuestro futuro era un alivio. Ahora sólo era un fastidio.

- **Ella no, pero por lo que parece ha visto otra manera de saber dónde está. **

Nos giramos para mirar a Edward. En sus ojos resplandecía la anticipación y entonces todos lo pudimos oír. Venían dos personas hacia la casa a una velocidad poco humana. Alice llegaba con alguien. Otro vampiro de ojos rojos y pinta itinerante.

- **No sé cómo os las arregláis para que cada visita que os hago me reserve algo sorprendente.** -Dean sonreía con precaución.

- **Chicos **-eso iba por nosotros- **este es Dean. Dean, estos son nuestros amigos de los que te he hablado.**

El vampiro se veía incómodo. Parecía confiar en los Cullen, pero estar en una habitación con seis hombres lobo, o metamorfos que se transforman en lobo, tenía que ser intimidante.

- **Alice, ¡eres fantástica!** -Jasper le dio un fugaz beso de bienvenida.

- **Vale, esto no es justo y empieza a ser irritante. Vosotros sabéis algo que nosotros no. **-estaba claro que Dean sería de ayuda, pero no estábamos para jueguecitos. Necesitábamos saber por dónde empezar para recuperar a Seth.

- **Dean puede decirnos dónde está Seth si le damos algo suyo.**

- **Entonces... ¿Él es quién...?**

- **Sí, es él. **-Edward me había hablado del vampiro. Todos conocíamos su historia y su don. Ya les había ayudado antes.

Jared, que no resistía más la tensión de la espera, se ofreció a ir a su casa en una carrera y regresar con alguna pieza de ropa.

Nos quedamos en silencio y vi a Edward escrutar a Dean que parecía algo descolocado. Tuve la intuición que en realidad el nómada había venido a Forks en busca de su propia ayuda.

En cuanto Jared regresó con la camiseta, el vampiro nómada nos dijo que Seth se encontraba en Italia y seguía moviéndose.

- **Carlise, **-todos estábamos en silencio asimilando la información, pero la rubia habló con la voz encogida. Si no conociera sus humos, creería que tenía miedo- **¿crees que se estén dirigiendo a Volterra?**

- **Parece lo más probable.** -tampoco su voz sonó muy alegre.

_¿Volterra no era el nombre de dónde dejaron a Bella?_

- **¿Qué es Volterra?** -preguntó Sam.

- **No qué, Sam. Dónde.** -_mierda, mierda, mierda_- **¿Te acuerdas de lo que os expliqué sobre unos vampiros que se creen dioses y a los que todos obedecen?**

Ellos conocían toda la historia. La conciencia colectiva de nuestras mentes lobunas se había encargado de ello. Sólo habían necesitado una pequeña pista para unir aquel nombre que tanto les sonaba con la historia que les había contado hacía ya tres años.

Tres años desde que Bella no regresó.

- **No hace falta que os metáis en esto Carlise, ya habéis hecho bastante por nosotros y por lo que sabemos, rescatarle parece peligroso.**

Sam era un buen líder. Tenía la cabeza muy dura y aceptaba los cambios muy a regañadientes. No fue fácil para él aceptar a los Cullen, pero era leal y bueno.

- **No vamos a dejaros solos con esto, Sam.**

- **Por supuesto que no.** -corroboró Emmett.

_!Por el amor de Dios! Esta familia a veces es exasperante._

- **Chicos, ¿queréis pensar un poco? Esto es una misión suicida para vosotros.** -bufé- **¿Creéis que nos va a entregar a Seth tan felizmente? Vamos a tener que luchar **_**contra **_**ellos. Y eso os convertirá en traidores.**

Jasper gruñó disgustado por la idea.

- **Gracias, de verdad, pero nuestra alianza no os obliga a morir por uno de los nuestros.**

- **No somos sólo aliados. Jacob yo también te considero mi amigo** -me había estado escuchando mientras corríamos.- **Sois parte de nuestra familia.**

- **Entonces, ¿a Italia?** -Emmett era el único que parecía alegrarse con la idea de una lucha contra la realeza vampírica.

- **A Italia. Pero tenemos que prepararnos antes.** -Jasper también parecía haber aceptado lo inevitable y su mente había empezado a trabajar en dirección a mejorar nuestras opciones.

- **Dean, ¿podrías decirme cómo está ella?** -dijo Edward mientras tiraba de una cadena que llevaba escondida bajo la camiseta donde colgaba un anillo con una piedra redonda blanca.

- **Por supuesto. **-tocó el anillo y cerró los ojos.

Todos le mirábamos expectantes y la sonrisa que llenó la cara de Edward nos llenó de esperanzas.

- **Ella está bien. Sólo que ya no es humana, es un vampiro.**

- **Muchísimas gracias Dean, mi familia agradece de corazón tu ayuda.** -Carlise se acercó al vampiro de ojos rojos- **tu llegada ha sido una bendición para nosotros.**

- **Me alegro de haber venido. Necesitaba respuestas y ver de lo que sois capaces por vuestra familia, aunque no todos seáis de la misma especie, me da todo lo que necesitaba saber. Os deseo lo mejor.**

- **Gracias, nosotros también a ti.**

El nómada partió y todos lo seguimos con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el linde del bosque.

La voz de Edward, suave pero llena de resolución y confianza se oyó por todo el salón:

- **A Italia.**


	6. La guardia

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews! Es maravilloso saber que os gusta. **

**Aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo donde la cosa ya queda completamente encaminada... espero que os guste, y si lo hace y queréis comentar, por favor, ¡adelante!**

* * *

**V. LA GUARDIA**

* * *

**BELLA**

Entramos en mi habitación casi muertos de la risa. _Casi muertos._ Incluso esta idea nos habría hecho estallar de nuevo.

Alec intentaba acomodar, tan bien como los espasmos le permitían, las bolsas de sangre en el frigorífico especial que habíamos instalado en mi cámara para tal efecto. Demetri, que fingía hacerse el enojado, se aguantaba la risa sin mucho éxito y yo había ido directa a guardar toda la documentación falsa en mi escritorio. Quien peor lo llevaba era Claire que no conseguía parar de reír, y lo intentaba, pero no había manera.

- **Demetri, ¿te apetece un "Tang"?** -Claire se aguantaba como podía

- **Claire, basta ya, ya nos hemos reído bastante **-le dije aparentando preocupación. Estaba claro que todavía no habíamos acabado.

- **No sé qué es un "Tang"** -dijo Demetri manteniendo su postura falsamente ofendida.

- **Creo recordar que es lo más repugnante que probé nunca en mi vida humana. Son unos polvos que se mezclan con agua y representa que tienen gusto a fruta.**

- **¿Y por qué querría yo un "Tang" ahora, Claire?** -Demetri claramente le seguía el juego.

- **¡Para quitarte el mal gusto de boca de la sangre en bolsa!**

Todos volvimos a reír y esta vez Demetri se dejó ir y se unió a nuestras risas sin reservas.

- **Mirad, voy a lavarme antes de que alguien me vea empapado de sangre, os encuentre riendo como adolescentes y se piense que nos hemos vuelto locos.** -y se fue de la habitación.

Demetri era de lo más divertido. Normalmente todo él era seriedad y compostura pero en contadas ocasiones su formalidad se iba al traste de repente cuando le daba por hacer alguna de las suyas. No pasaba a menudo, pero cuando ocurría, era el mejor haciéndonos reír.

Esa noche habíamos ido a nuestra incursión periódica a por sangre. Después de mi primera y única vez bebiendo de un humano, había decidido que jamás lo volvería a hacer. Claire era fabulosa y estaba muy contenta de tenerla a mi lado, pero si pudiera escoger, desearía que nunca se hubiera cruzado conmigo y que su vida transcurriera sin conocimiento de nuestra existencia.

Como no quería beber de un humano, tuvimos que buscar una solución para alimentarme y Alec y Demetri me llevaron a un banco de sangre. Para mí, que sólo había probado la sangre humana una vez y que, aunque placentero, me había parecido traumático, no era tan horrible. Para Claire, que decidió hacer lo mismo que yo sin siquiera probar antes la vía de alimentación más común, también era una solución más que aceptable.

Pero para un vampiro con más experiencia en temas de buqué, creo que la historia era diferente, para ellos era más difícil. Hacía ya un año que Alec había decidido probar nuestra dieta, y aunque no le gusta especialmente, creo que lo hace por nosotras. Sabe que nos entristece que maten a humanos aunque nunca lo digamos.

Hoy, Demetri ha decidido probar él mismo la "sangre en bolsa", como le llama Claire, por primera vez. Y nos ha quedado claro que preferiría beber de un puñado de ratas infectadas de rabia que volver a probarlo. Estoy convencida que los humanos que investiguen el robo van a ir muy perdidos con las pruebas: 30 bolsas de sangre desaparecidas y 5 más desparramadas por toda la habitación.

Tengo que reconocer que lo ha intentado de verdad. Hasta 5 bolsas ha abierto tratando de tragar la sangre, pero no podía. Las tres primeras veces no ha sido capaz, luego creo que simplemente estaba haciendo broma. No pasa a menudo, pero cuando lo hace es muy divertido.

En estos tres años desde mi nacimiento, la no-vida me había tratado muy bien. Tenía buenos amigos, me sentía acompañada y me gustaba desempeñar el trabajo que se me había asignado.

Al principio, no recordar mi existencia humana y tener una sensación constante de que me perdía algo importante de mi pasado me perseguía y molestaba. Era como si me faltara algo, como si, en esa vida anterior olvidada en la que me habían dicho que había sufrido mucho, también hubiera una felicidad conocida mucho más profunda que nada de lo que en mi vida vampírica hubiera experimentado. Pero eso sólo era una sensación, una idea que cuanto más intentaba atrapar, más se me escapaba.

Ahora ya no me molesta. La mayoría del tiempo, ni siquiera pienso en ello y sólo me vuelve en contadas ocasiones. La última vez fue cuatro semanas atrás cuando regresando de una misión me cogió una tormenta en medio de un viñedo. Me paré en la noche, bajo la lluvia y disfruté de la sensación de las gotas sobre mi piel de mármol, de la visión de los árboles a mi alrededor, de la oscuridad, y me abandoné a la percepción de una emoción desconocida. Como ya he aprendido que no hay sentido en intentar atraparlo, sencillamente dejé que pasara.

Por lo visto, aprendo rápido.

Dado que en poco tiempo conseguí controlar mi poder, Aro con la ayuda de Alec y Demetri, quiso ver hasta dónde podía llegar. Por ahora, mi don me ha conseguido un gran prestigio entre la guardia real y los cuatro nos hemos convertido en un equipo de élite, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Nos encargamos de las avanzadas y, sobre todo, de todo lo que concierne al mundo de los humanos cuando se cruza con el nuestro.

En mi raza, nadie tiene especial interés por otra cosa que no sea él mismo, por lo que a todo el mundo ya le parece bien que de los asuntos que concierne a otros, más si son de otra especie, nos encarguemos nosotros. Mi padre tiene total confianza en nuestro juicio, a veces dice que mi único poder no es el del escudo sino que también poseo el de la justicia para con cualquier criatura. Creo que no lo dice en serio, pero a veces no estoy segura.

- **Bella, Alec, Clarie** -la voz de Demetri sonaba con urgencia desde el pasillo y entró ya cambiado para avisarnos- **vamos a la sala, Aro nos ha convocado a todos, parece que pasa algo importante.**

Nos incorporamos en una milésima de segundo y nos dirigimos sin vacilar a la reunión. Si nos habían llamado a toda la guardia y familia de improviso, tenía que ser algo grande. Entramos casi los últimos y me dirigí como siempre al lado de mi padre. Alec, Demetri y Claire estaban conmigo.

-**Ah! queridísima familia... primero quiero pediros disculpas por reuniros sin avisar, sé que todos tenéis vuestros planes y agradezco que los hayáis cambiado para no faltar a mi llamada.**

Jane, también como siempre, se encontraba en la posición más alejada de mí, y a la vez podría decirse que más enfrentada. Hacía un tiempo que ella había dejado de intentar rivalizar contra mi usurpación al lugar que ella consideraba suyo aunque Aro nunca la apreciara como a una hija, para desafiarme de un modo cada vez más abierto.

- **Pero sé que todos, como yo, apreciáis los misterios de este mundo, por lo que no quería ser el único que disfrutara con este regalo.** -miró a los centinelas y añadió- **Hacedla pasar.**

Abrieron las puertas del patio y apareció una vampiro que jamás antes había visto. Llevaba en la mano una cadena de un metal extraño que en el otro extremo tenía un collar rígido que se prendía alrededor del cuello de un chico de no más de quince años.

- **Apreciada Sarah, ¿qué nos traes aquí?**

La inmortal, visiblemente complacida por el saludo escogido por el líder Vulturi, tiró de la cadena para obligar al chico a caer de bruces justo delante nuestro a unos metros de distancia.

- **Respetado Señor** -la reverencia que siguió a tan exaltado saludo dejó claro que venía a hacerse perdonar por algo- **sé que en el pasado no he actuado como se esperaba de mí, por lo que confío aceptéis este regalo como sincera disculpa por mi falta de consideración.**

Me caía mal. Me pareció mezquina y aduladora, pero inofensiva, por lo que rápidamente perdí mi interés en ella y me concentré en el chico.

Se le veía maltrecho. Las ropas desgarradas, el cuerpo destrozado lleno de heridas y moratones. Por lo visto su captora no había sido muy amable con él. Tenía la piel morena y sus ojos oscuros nos miraban con precaución, aunque no adiviné miedo en ellos.

- **Señor, os he traído esta extraña criatura completamente sometida para que hagáis con ella lo que queráis.**

Inconscientemente di un paso hacia él y entonces lo noté. El olor que desprendía era desconocido, no era como nada que recordara haber olido, y por seguro, no era humano.

- **Y ¿qué tiene de extraño este humano?**

La forastera sonrió de anticipación y añadió bastante teatralmente a mi parecer:

- **Que no es un humano.**

Se acercó a él y le dio una patada en el estómago que hubiera reventado a cualquier persona normal, pero él sólo chilló de dolor y empezó a retorcerse. Sentí lástima por el pobre chico.

En ese instante, el asombro se apoderó de nosotros con lo que pasó a continuación. La criatura, desde el suelo, temblaba y mantenía los puños cerrados. Con la espalda curvada, sus pies desnudos empezaron a cambiar y todos pudimos presenciar como la transformación avanzaba desde ahí hacia su cabeza. Parecía estar cambiando su forma humana por una animal. Era algo parecido a un perro enorme, a una bestia con un espeso pelaje de color arena.

Una exclamación general atravesó la sala cuando se le desgarró la ropa y la metamorfosis llegó hasta los hombros. La mayoría de vampiros adoptó una postura defensiva esperando a que se completara pero la transformación cesó y se revirtió por completo. El pobre chico quedó tendido en el suelo, desnudo y sufriendo visiblemente.

El silencio era denso y la inmortal llamada Sarah aprovechó para seguir con su discurso pomposo y empalagoso.

- **Apreciado Señor, un servidor de la luna, una criatura mística, un enemigo histórico de nuestra raza: a sus pies.**

Creo que no era yo la única a quien tanta falsa alabanza le molestaba.

- **Queridísima Sarah** –la ironía se dejó oír claramente- **aunque el esfuerzo que has hecho por complacerme es notable, lamento decirte que el chico que aquí nos traes no es un servidor de la luna.**

Alec dejó escapar una risita. Ya éramos tres, que yo supiera, a los que no nos gustaba... y contando.

- **Pero... ¿cómo no va a ser...? no lo entiendo...**

- **¿Hoy hay luna llena Sarah?**

- **No** -cualquier rastro de pedantería se había esfumado.

- **Entonces ¿cómo es posible que se haya transformado? o **_**mediotransformado**_ **para ser más exactos.**

Todos comprendimos a qué se refería. Si ese chico no era un hombre lobo, no sabía qué podía ser, pero estaba claro que no obedecía a ciclos lunares.

Le observé intentando adivinar quién era y entonces me asaltó la sensación. Su mirada. Aquellos ojos oscuros me transportaron a una parte de mi mente donde mil emociones me electrificaron la piel. No podía dejar de mirarle y en algún lugar sentí compasión por él. En un segundo, aquel chico que, hasta entonces aunque no le deseaba nada malo tampoco me importaba, pasó a ser mi único objetivo. Quería protegerlo y la furia me invadió al volver a ver todo lo que su captora le había hecho.

Aro seguía conversando con ella.

- **De todas maneras, gracias por tu regalo. Aunque es una decepción que no sea lo que decías ser, nos quedamos con él. Ahora, por favor, déjanos.**

Ella bajó la cabeza contrariada por no haber conseguido lo que quería a la vez que aliviada por poder salir con vida de allí, y tendió la cadena hacia nosotros.

- **Con mi don para crear objetos, he hecho esta cadena que impide su transformación a animal y sólo alguien de nuestra especie puede romperla. Cuando la mutación llega al collar no puede avanzar y se invierte el proceso.**

Mi cuerpo decidió por mí y me avancé para agarrarla. Mientras lo hacía miré a la vampiro a los ojos y necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no despedazarla ahí mismo.

- **Gracias Sarah.** -habló Aro a la forastera aunque mirándome a mí- **¡Ah! una cosa más, desearía conocer la historia completa.**

Mientras Aro leía en los recuerdos de ella toda la historia, yo sostenía la cadena inmóvil. Mi instinto me pedía que me agachara y le ayudara, pero sabía que no era prudente hacerlo. En general, menos Jane, los demás aceptaban mi particular forma de ver el mundo y de proteger a los humanos, pero tampoco era necesario forzar su capacidad de comprensión.

El chico tumbado de medio lado intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos y me miraba desde el suelo. Despegó los labios y trató de hablar.

- **Bel… la…**

Si hubiera podido morir de un ataque cardíaco, lo habría hecho. ¿Era posible que me conociera?

- **Demetri, por favor, llévate al chico. Después decidiré qué hacemos con él.**

La vampira llamada Sarah se había ido ya, y todo el mundo se me había quedado mirando a mí. ¿Lo habían oído también?

- **Bella, dale la cadena a Demetri** -él me tendía la mano y me miraba interrogante. Mis sentidos estaban lentos y tardé en reaccionar.

- **Por supuesto** -dije al fin.

Demetri se lo llevó con más cuidado del que se podía esperar, todos se dispersaron, y Claire y Alec vinieron hasta mi lado.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba hablar con él, saber de qué me conocía. Quizá sabía algo de mi pasado pero ¿lo quería saber yo?

Empecé a andar en dirección a las escaleras, Claire y Alec me seguían cuando Aro dijo:

- **Bella, te lo ruego, quédate un momento.**

- **Me gustaría ir a hablar con la criatura, padre** -la impaciencia me ganaba.

- **Lo sé, pero primero debemos conversar.**

Dejé de andar. Con un movimiento de cabeza, me despedí de Alec y Claire, y me quedé a solas con el líder de los Vulturi.

- **Bella, hay muchas cosas sobre ti que no sabes.**

- **Sí, ya sé que siendo humana sufrí mucho y cuando me ofreciste la vida eterna mi condición fue que no recordara el dolor.**

- **¿Por qué quieres hablar con el chico, entonces?**

Así que era verdad, él había dicho mi nombre, no me lo había inventado. El chico me conocía de antes.

- **Si quieres saber algo de tu pasado, incluso si quieres saberlo todo, yo te lo puedo contar. Sabes que conozco toda tu historia y, aunque no quiero verte sufrir y no creo que te ofrezca más que dolor recordar tu humanidad, accederé a tu petición.**

Sabía que me lo decía de verdad. Desde el primer momento, aunque siempre me ha desaconsejado buscar entre mis recuerdos olvidados para no sufrir, mi padre me ha ofrecido la opción de contarme lo que quisiera saber de quién era yo y mi vida humana.

Pero el deseo de querer saber nunca había sido suficiente fuerte como para pedírselo.

Aunque yo no era capaz de recordar personas o situaciones anteriores a mi renacimiento, mis emociones sí recordaban algo. Todo estaba velado, por supuesto. Y no había manera de saber cuánto había de cierto en lo que sentía, pero en el fondo sabía que sí lo era. El reconocimiento del dolor era todo lo que me quedaba. No me dolía puesto que no tenía memoria del porqué debería hacerlo, pero había una estática instalada en mí que me hablaba de un vacío, de una especie de agujero negro en mi pecho que debería estar rasgándome por dentro si realmente lastimara.

Al principio eso era todo, y aunque tuviera curiosidad ¿Por qué desearía saber el motivo de mi dolor anterior? ¿Para permitir que volviera?

Pero poco a poco, otra intuición se apoderó de mis sentidos, la intuición de esa felicidad que debí haber conocido y que ahora sólo era capaz de vislumbrar como si fuera un espejismo.

Quería atraparla pero se me escapaba. Cuando la sensación apareció por primera vez intenté no hacerle mucho caso, no sabía si estaba dispuesta a desatar todo el sufrimiento por eso, pero fue ganando terreno y se estableció en mi imaginario. Ahora, cuando me alcanza por sorpresa una intuición y creo estar a punto de recordar algo, ya casi lo único que importa es esa plenitud que deseo aferrar con todas mis fuerzas.

- **Quiero conocer mi pasado.**

Ya está, la decisión había sido tomada.

- **Está bien, como desees, pero no será la historia que por lo visto te esperas. Deseaste morir antes de seguir viviendo en esa agonía. Únicamente la posibilidad de borrarlo todo te permitió seguir adelante.**

Pude leer el miedo en sus ojos y mi resolución flaqueó. ¿Tan malo era? Tenía que serlo, pero no podía soportar la sensación de que había algo más para mí, de que mi vida, aunque plena, en realidad sólo era un reflejo de lo que podía llegar a ser. ¿Estaba preparada para oírlo todo? Me había prometido contármelo todo y no iba a ser misericordioso con los detalles.

- **Padre,** -le tomé de las manos en un intento de calmar sus temores- **quiero conocer mi pasado, pero deseo descubrirlo por mí misma. No te voy a pedir que me cuentes nada en contra de tu voluntad, pero tampoco voy a esconderme si ese pasado viene hasta mí.**

Iba a dejar que ocurriera. Simplemente me pondría en medio y dejaría que el fluir de los acontecimientos me llevara donde tuviera que llevarme.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato. Esperaba su reacción. Quería darle tiempo para sentirse convencido de su postura.

Al fin, suspiro.

- **Mi preciosa, como bien sabes entre nosotros no es muy habitual los lazos afectivos reales. Vivimos como vivimos, nos unimos, nos separamos y normalmente sólo nos mueve el interés y lo que sea mejor para cada uno de nosotros.**

Levantó una mano de entre las mías y me acarició la mejilla antes de seguir hablando.

- **Pero a veces, ocurren cosas sorprendentes. Aunque poco común, todos conocemos historias de vampiros que encuentran su pareja para la eternidad y la conexión que se establece entre estos dos seres puede llegar a ser irrompible llevando a la extinción de los dos, si fuera el caso.**

Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

- **Lo que aún es más extraordinario es que un vampiro establezca lazos familiares. Ocurre en contadas ocasiones y por lo que he podido experimentar no existe nada en el mundo capaz de romperlo. Después de tres mil años de escepticismo tenías que llegar tú para hacérmelo entender. Porque yo era incapaz de entender un vínculo familiar y créeme que lo había visto antes.**

No sabía qué decir. Desde el primer día, Aro me había tratado con cariño y respeto. Me llamó hija y me acogió bajo su protección. Pero nunca me había hablado de aquella manera. Para mí era el único padre que había conocido, y le quería y respetaba.

- **Ves a hablar con el chico. Él no te podrá contar mucho, pero es un inicio.** -y me besó en la frente desde donde añadió- **Por favor, cuando recuerdes lo que has olvidado, no te olvides de lo que sabes.**

Y desapareció. Se fue de la sala y me quedé sola.

Tenía las emociones a flor de piel y una pulsación recorría mi cuerpo de mármol, casi como el latido de un corazón. Por fin me encontraba en el filo del acantilado a punto de saltar. ¿Sobreviviría? ¿Habría alguien para salvarme?

Me era igual, saltaría de todos modos. La determinación volvió a mí y salí disparada detrás del rastro de la criatura que tenía la llave de mi pasado.

Llegué a la puerta de la celda donde lo habían retenido y me encontré a Demetri esperando recostado en la pared. Tenía el semblante sombrío, las ojeras pronunciadas y los ojos oscurecidos. Cuando me vio llegar se interpuso en mi camino.

- **¿Qué ocurre?**

- **Bella, ¿estás segura de querer hablar con él?**

- **Demetri, ya he tenido esta conversación con Aro. Sí. Es lo que deseo.**

Ni siquiera dejé un mínimo espacio a la duda en mi voz.

- **Está bien** -y se apartó -**pero piensa que algunos de nosotros sólo hacemos lo que nos ordenan.**

Sabía que estaba entrando en un terreno pantanoso donde descubriría cosas difíciles de entender, pero mi familia y mis amigos eran ellos. Nada podría cambiar eso.

- **No te preocupes Demetri, nada va a cambiar entre nosotros.**

_Nosotros_. No es que hubiera un nosotros específico pero si no lo había era por mí. Sabía que para Demetri las cosas eran diferentes pero yo nunca había querido adentrarme en eso.

Abrí la puerta del calabozo y le hice un gesto a mi amigo para que me acompañara. El chico estaba hecho un ovillo en el rincón más alejado. En cuanto entramos, levantó la vista de entre sus rodillas y nos siguió con la mirada.

Vi que tenía agua para beber, los restos de comida en un plato y agua ahora sucia en un cuenco junto a una toalla. Como si me hubiera leído la mente, Demetri me aclaró:

- **Claire se ha ocupado de él. En esto, sois iguales.**

La cadena de su cuello estaba atada a un gancho en la pared y me acerqué a él hasta donde calculé mentalmente llegaba la longitud si tensaba de ella.

- **¿Cómo te llamas?**

No respondió. Seguía mirándome pero no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar. Insistí.

- **¿Me conoces?**

La pregunta pareció extrañarle y vi un destello de duda en su pupila. Volví a intentarlo.

- **Antes has dicho mi nombre, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes cómo me llamo?**

- **Bella, eres Bella Swan.**

Exhalé de la impresión. Era real. Me conocía y ya me había ofrecido algo. Me llamaba Swan cuando era humana, mi familia se había llamado Swan.

- **¿De qué me conoces?**

El chico estaba desconcertado.

- **¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?**

- **No. En realidad no recuerdo nada de antes de convertirme en inmortal.**

- **¿Eso es lo que eres ahora?**

Estaba impaciente por saber, pero si quería que eso funcionara, tenía que ofrecer algo a cambio y después de lo que le habían hecho pasar, parecía justo que le explicara quiénes éramos.

Mientras le explicaba que éramos vampiros y que, al menos en nuestro caso éramos bastante civilizados, me escuchó atentamente. Se estremeció lo justo y me pareció que intentaba ser más valiente de lo que le hubiera gustado. Cuando terminé de hablar, ni siquiera tuve que volver a preguntar.

- **Nos conocemos de casa de Billy Black en la reserva. -nada tenía sentido para mí y él siguió hablando**- Eras amiga de Jacob.

_Jacob. ¿Tendría que sonarme el nombre?_

- **¿Quién es Jacob?**

- **Jacob era tu amigo. Vuestros padres se conocen y vosotros empezasteis a pasar tiempo juntos cuando tu novio te dejó. Un día viniste a una fiesta a la reserva y ahí fue cuando nos vimos.**

¡Qué frustrante era todo! Nada de lo que el chico me decía tenía sentido para mí, y nada me servía para recordar. Ni mi apellido, ni saber que había tenido un amigo llamado Jacob, o un padre o incluso un _novio_, me decían nada.

Lo había intentado, pero parecía que por ahí no íbamos a ningún lado.

- **¿Cómo te llamas?**

- **Seth.**

- **Y ¿qué eres?**

Por primera vez vi el miedo reflejado en su rostro. Se encogió sobre sí mismo y bajó la voz casi a un susurro.

- **No lo sé.** -cerró los ojos y siguió hablando sin abrirlos- **Lo que me ocurre, sea lo que sea, no me había pasado nunca antes de que me apresarais.** -no me gustó que usara el plural y me incluyera entre sus captores, pero al fin y al cabo estaba sentado en el suelo de una celda con una cadena alrededor del cuello atado a la pared. Tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo.

- **¿Me vas a atacar?** -le pregunté antes de hacer nada.

Demetri, que hasta entonces había estado tranquilo, se acercó a mí.

- **Yo no. Pero no estoy seguro de poder controlarme cuando me pasa, así que no me quites el collar.**

Me acerqué a la pared y desprendí de un tirón la cadena. Me quedé mirando mi extremo y me sentí ridícula por sujetarlo como si fuera un perro, así que me moví hasta su cuello con cautela. Destrocé el último eslabón de la cadena para dejarlo sólo con el collar.

- **Sígueme, por favor.**

Le di la espalda y comencé a andar. Mi instinto de supervivencia me gritaba que estaba loca, que aunque llevara el collar que supuestamente le impedía transformarse en la bestia era muy peligroso exponerme de esa manera, pero lo acallé. Si quería que Seth confiara en mí tenía que confiar yo en él. El instinto de protección de Demetri era otra cosa. Él se puso a la cola y nos siguió sensible a cualquier indicio de ataque.

Subimos las escaleras y lo llevé de camino a una de las habitaciones que disponíamos para casos _especiales_. Justo pasábamos por la sala circular cuando pensé en que más tarde tendría que hablar con Aro para explicarle que había liberado a la criatura de su celda sin consultárselo. Después, de alguna manera intentaría convencerlo de que quería llevarlo de vuelta a Estados Unidos para descubrir algo más de esta raza y determinar si eran una amenaza para nosotros. Por supuesto, también esperaba conocer al tal Jacob y descubrir qué había sido de mi vida humana.

Mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando anticiparse a lo que me esperaba. Ahora ya sabía que había tenido al menos un amigo, también un padre y un novio que me había abandonado.

Una pequeña punzada de dolor siguió a este pensamiento y unos ojos color miel aparecieron claramente en mi mente.

Me quedé en shock. Por primera vez en tres años había tenido una imagen real de algo de mi pasado. El dolor, aunque breve, me era conocido por todos mis trances anteriores, pero los ojos no. Esos ojos. Eran hermosos. Me miraban más allá de toda vacilación y unieron mi ser en una mezcla imposible del tormento más delicioso. No se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Dolía y vibraba por igual.

No me había dado cuenta de que me había detenido sumida como estaba en mi momento, pero Demetri captó algo ya que se materializó delante de nosotros.

- **Si no os conociera mejor, diría que esto parece una fuga.**

Jane. Siempre era ella. Mi paciencia era mucho más frágil de lo que ella me presionaba y cada vez me era más difícil mantenerme bajo control. Pero incluso esa vez traté de hacerlo.

- **Por suerte nos conoces bien y sabes que jamás haríamos algo así.** -utilicé el mismo tono condescendiente para dejar claro que no nos interesaba lo que tuviera que decir.

Quería irme de allí, quería terminar esa farsa antes de que el veneno carmín estallara en mi cabeza y la destrozara en dos. Si no lo fuera por Alec, ya lo habría hecho por lo menos una treintena de veces. Todavía era mucho más fuerte y me sentía capaz de deshacerme de ella en un cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero Alec, aunque no compartía con ella su vileza ni obsesión, sufriría si lo hacía. Por él seguía intentando controlarme una y otra vez.

- **Claro que no, queridísima Bella.** -su voz era tan tóxica como lo era su ponzoña- **Pero creo que esta vez tu juicio te está fallando.**

- **¿Qué quieres decir?**

Me tenía harta. Sabía que esa era la clase de respuesta que ella esperaba, sabía que lo único que acababa de hacer era seguirle el juego, pero no podía más.

- **Que tu discernimiento, siempre tan elogiado por todos, parece que hoy no está del todo acertado. Esta criatura es una amenaza y ¿tú lo sueltas por ahí sin prudencia alguna? **-entrecerró los ojos y añadió- **Bella, qué decepción.**

Inspiré hondo como si eso pudiera crear alguna diferencia.

- **No es ninguna amenaza. Como puedes ver lleva todavía lleva el collar.** - interiormente le agradecí a Seth habérmelo pedido. Quizá yo se lo hubiera llegado a quitar.

- **Ya, claro. Lo que pasa es que Sarah no es que sea muy de fiar que digamos. Tiene fama de ser bastante incompetente. Por supuesto, eres demasiado joven para saberlo, aunque Demetri te podría haber avisado.**

Él, desde su postura lateral siseó. Esta vez estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Quizá no era yo la única a la que le costaba controlarse. Se la veía fuera de sí y no parecía gobernar sus propios actos.

- **¿Y si el collar falla?** -prosiguió- **¿Queremos a una bestia suelta por nuestra casa?**

Fue entonces cuando el chico se estremeció y cayó de bruces al suelo. Empezó a gritar y retorcerse de dolor mientras Jane esbozaba una vil sonrisa de satisfacción.

Concentré mi atención en él para envolverlo en mi escudo como había aprendido a hacer y en pocos segundos quedó tendido en el suelo inconsciente. Su ira de frustración aumentó y pude ver la violencia en su rostro mientras se abalanzaba hacia nosotros.

Yo no podía atacar porque todavía no era capaz de moverme cuando protegía a otra persona. Si me movía podía perder la concentración y el dolor volvería a Seth, pero Demetri se lanzó contra ella para detener su avance. Justo en el último segundo cuando estaba a punto de ser alcanzada cambió su ataque y Demetri cayó de rodillas a sus pies.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido y yo todavía tenía mi escudo en el chico. Podía modificar mi atención y alcanzar a Demetri pero no era lo bastante rápida. Jane estaba a pocos centímetros y todavía era capaz de despedazar a un vampiro indefenso. No podía creer que fuera capaz de matarlo pero se abalanzó sobre él.

- **¡Basta!** -la voz de Aro rugió por toda la sala.

El mundo se detuvo como si alguien hubiera pausado la escena. Jamás había oído esa voz. Podrían haber sido millones de rocas desprendiéndose de una montaña y habría sonado igual.

Jane soltó a Demetri que se incorporó y se vino a mi lado junto a Seth. Aro permanecía de pie mirando la escena.

- **¿Cómo osas desafiarnos en nuestra casa?** -sentí verdadero miedo y ni siquiera me hablaba a mí- **¿Te has vuelto loca?**

Si Jane hubiera podido llorar, lo habría hecho. Temblaba de miedo y rabia a la vez, y habló en un tono poco adecuado.

- **Ella estaba dejando libre a **_**esa cosa.**_ **Podría habernos matado a todos. Yo sólo intentaba protegernos.**

Aro pasó por alto su tono y me preguntó a mí.

- **¿Eso es lo que hacías?** -su voz fría y vacía me hizo estremecer.

- **No** -exclame- **únicamente lo trasladaba de dependencias.**

A nuestro alrededor, se había agrupado la guardia y familia, y observaban la escena. Alec, horrorizado llegó al tiempo que su hermana respondía casi chillando:

- **Claro ¿qué va a decir ella? Ahora se inventa eso, pero intentaban alzarse en contra de nosotros. ¿No lo veis? **-habló para todos- **Nada de lo que dice tiene sentido, ¿por qué iba a trasladar a esta bestia a otro lugar que no fuera un calabozo?**

Esa había sido una acusación muy seria. Traición.

- **Porque yo le di permiso.**

Aro mintió. Yo lo sabía y me llené de gratitud y de amor por el único padre que conocía. Igual que yo lo sabía Jane también y eso fue el detonador que la hizo enloquecer. En toda su furia encontró una vía directa a la demencia que la hizo arremeter contra el líder Vuturi.

Por supuesto ni siquiera llegó a acercarse.

Yo usé mi escudo y conseguí crear una burbuja en un tiempo récord. En menos de un segundo la tuve flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo incapaz de seguir con su ataque físico. Esa parte de mi poder había resultado muy útil para evitar asaltos y poderes que no fueran únicamente psíquicos.

Enseguida cinco miembros de la guardia la tomaron e incapacitaron. Conseguí mantenerla encerrada mientras la llevaban ante Aro para impedir que usara su don. Habría sido una estupidez que intentara torturar a alguien en esos momentos, pero esa línea ya había sido sobrepasada.

La cólera de Aro no conocía límites. La ofensa había ido mucho más allá que una simple rebeldía.

- **Matadla.**

La voz de su hermano sonó ahogada.

- **¡No!**

El pánico de Alec me alarmó y temí que también él también perdiera la cordura. Me puse en su trayectoria de espaldas a él e hice algo de lo que me he arrepentido millones de veces.

Intercedí por ella.

- **Padre** -usé mi mejor voz para atraer su atención- **Por favor, considéralo. Ella sólo intentaba protegernos. Estaba equivocada, por supuesto, pero ella creía que hacía lo mejor.**

Estaba dando palos de ciego intentando excusar lo inexcusable, pero tenía que intentarlo por Alec. Así que me adelanté y le ofrecí la mano a Aro ante su sorpresa.

Llevaba un tiempo trabajando en retirar el escudo de mí. Si había podido usarlo con otros, si incluso había podido crear burbujas independientes que eran impermeables a accesos de cualquier tipo ya fueran mentales o corpóreos, también tenía que poder desprenderme yo de mi protección permanente.

Le miré firmemente a los ojos y retiré el escudo de la mano que él sostenía. Supe que funcionaba cuando sus pupilas se dilataron de asombro cuando mis pensamientos empezaron a fluir hasta él. Le dejé ver la conversación con Seth en el calabozo, como me había disgustado el trato que había recibido y mi decisión de ir a su tierra a conocer más sobre mí.

También evoqué a Alec roto de dolor si mataba a Jane, y mi desesperación por ver a mi amigo destruido.

Cuando terminé, volví a extender el escudo y retiré la mano.

**- ¿Podrás prometerme algo?** -habló sólo para mí y yo asentí- **Prométeme que esta no es la última vez que te veo.**

Su petición me dejó desconcertada, ¿cómo no iba a volver a verlo?, pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en ello, habló para todos.

- **Jane, si la decisión fuera mía, el castigo sería más severo. Pero puesto que la persona agraviada intercede por ti, quedas expulsada de nuestra familia y condenada a no cruzarte jamás con nosotros.**

Alec se cubrió el rostro aliviado, Claire lo sostuvo.

- **Pero escucha bien lo que te diré. A partir de mañana, cualquier fiel a los Vulturi que te encuentre podrá acabar contigo sin pena alguna. Es más, aquel que lo haga tendrá mi consideración y me encargaré de que todos lo sepan.**

Aquello había sido una condena de por vida. Tendría que huir para siempre porque no había nada más valioso que el aprecio del líder de los vampiros. A partir de mañana sería una fugitiva a la caza y jamás podría asentarse.

Jane no se movió, ninguno lo hicimos. Al fin, Jane miró a su hermano que seguía en brazos de Claire y la miraba en una mezcla de tristeza, compasión, terror y desdicha. Cuando Alec fue consciente de que su hermana lo miraba, bajó la vista y se giró despacio para abandonar la sala. Para abandonarla a ella.

Seguramente fue lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer nunca. Y estoy convencida que tres años atrás, hubiera sido impensable. Alec habría luchado al lado de su hermana contra quién fuera, fuera justo o no. Incluso habría muerto por ella.

Pero Alec había cambiado mucho, y por ello Jane también me culpaba. Los cuatro éramos amigos y durante siglos sólo habían sido ellos dos.

Jane seguía inmóvil con la mirada perdida por donde su hermano se había alejado. La dura voz de Aro sentenció:

- **¡Fuera!**

* * *

SPOILER (si no quieres saber, no sigas leyendo):

En el próximo capítulo, por fin, algo muy esperado ocurrirá.


End file.
